


Yours Truly

by nothing_special



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Character Death, Daruk as a father figure, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Revali as an older sibling figure, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Overworking, Panic Attacks, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Urbosa as a mother figure, background zelda/mipha - Freeform, eventual post calamity, including his relationship with revali, link comes back...you'll have to keep reading to see what happens to the champions uwu, link forgetting everything like in canon, link having a few flings during after waking up, post calamity, the champions being very close
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_special/pseuds/nothing_special
Summary: What is one to do when the one that you love is the one that you envy the most?Revali has been going through life angry and jealous, feeding himself on the compliments on others for his own self worth. He's relied on no one thus far, so why is it that all of a sudden, the champions feel like home?





	1. The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been working on this fic for a while and I decided that it's finally time to post the first chapter! I'll be updating the tags as I go to avoid any major spoilers and I hope that all of you that are desperate for new content for these two will enjoy!

Since Revali had become a champion, he’d often felt as if he was the least important member of them all. His talent was impressive, of course it was, but how could he rival the rest of the champions? It may be difficult to believe that he feels this way seeing as he’s constantly boasting about his talent, but really he’s surprised anyone buys his little facade. If anything, he should be bragging about his ability to act. The one thing that isn’t difficult to see is his disdain towards Link. Link, Link, Link. The name feels bitter on his tongue.

“What do _you_ want, Link?” Revali asks, scowling as he places his bow down. He’s been practicing relentlessly as of late, doing his very best to be ready for when the calamity comes.

‘I came to speak to you about something,’ Link signs, his eyes meeting Revali’s. Revali is silent, giving him a rare opportunity to actually say something he'd listen to, 'After all of this time, do you really think that I don't know how you feel?’ Revali scoffs, glad that his feathers hide his flush. The bitter air around them makes Link visibly shiver. It's even colder than Rito Village at the shooting range.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean by that, ‘chosen one.’” Revali spits out, crossing his arms as he looks away. Link lets out a displeased hum, waving his hand to get Revali to look at him again.  When he doesn’t, he makes a soft noise, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him down so that they’re face to face. Revali lets out a yelp, his surprised stare turning to a displeased one.

‘What? Is it confrontation you fear?’ Link asks, looking him straight in the eye. Revali scowls, forcing himself to maintain eye contact for a moment before pulling away and straightening back up.

“I don't fear anything, especially not someone like you.” Revali has to bite back a smirk when Link glares at him. Seeing Link so frustrated brings him a strange amount of satisfaction. It's some sort of payback, Revali supposes. Link frustrates him to no end so Revali does the same. Though it's not just a simple annoyance with him as a person. It's so so much more.

Link doesn't have to know that deep down, Revali isn't just jealous of him. He's envious of those who are close to him. It's infuriating. He feels envious of him and the attention he receives, but at the same time finds himself wanting to preen him and hold him close. That's the thing he hates most about Link. No matter what, it's impossible not to think of him.

'You can't keep lying to me.’ Link signs, glaring up at Revali. ‘I know how you feel!’ his hands move quickly, messily. Revali barks a laugh.

“Ha! Typical of you to be so self-centered that you think I would have feelings for you!” he scoffs.

'I don't,’ Link huffs, yanking his hair tie out and running his fingers through his hair. Revali tries not to think about how good he looks and instead glares at him. 'Listen,’ Link signs after a moment, 'Whatever this is,’ he gestures vaguely at Revali, 'It needs to stop.’ Revali feels his stomach drop. For a moment, just a moment, he knows that his sorrow is displayed on his features. Hylia, does he hate it. That sorrow is quickly replaced with anger, a façade that he's so used to having.

“There's nothing to stop, _Link.”_ Revali spits Link's name out like poison. His stomach feels like an endless pit. Endless and nauseating. “I feel _nothing_ for you.”

'That's exactly what I mean.’ Link throws his hands up in frustration, 'You say that over and over again but it's not _true._ ’

“It _is._ ”

“It's _not!_ You may not have romantic feelings for me but there’s _something_ there! There has to be something  making you act this way!” Revali stumbles back, eyes wide. Link's never spoken, not in front of _him_. Link looks up at him, seemingly more shocked than he is. Link swallows hard, his eyes fixated on the ground. Revali wants to reach out and brush the strands of hair out of his face. He wants to apologize.

He doesn't. Instead, he lets Link take a moment to breathe. He can't show vulnerability. He can't and he _won't._ Even so, even despite this feeling inside of him, he swallows his pride and tries to speak up,

“Link I--” Link puts a hand up, not letting him finish.

'Do you really think that the things you say don't hurt? Is it really worth it?’ Link's jaw is clenched, strands of his messy hair in his face. 'I don't understand. Is it envy?’ Link finally looks up at Revali and the mix of emotions on his face, anger, disappointment, it makes Revali's heart ache. It's so rare to see him express this much.

“It is,” Revali admits, averting his gaze. He wants to look at anything but Link right now. “But it's so much more than that. I envy not only your skill, but the way everyone loves you. I despise that somehow, it is not only others  that find themselves attracted to you, but me as well. Why would I of all people, love _you?_ It just doesn't make sense.” Revali's voice trails off as he forces himself to look at Link. He scans his features, trying to find something, anything behind those stoic eyes. He finds nothing and laughs bitterly as he looks around them. The landscape is beautiful. He wonders how it dares be so breathtaking in a moment like this. “I thought that somehow by taking all of that anger and envy and putting it in the world I would feel better,” His eyes meet Link's as he smiles, his eyes filled with a shameful sorrow that he can't seem to get rid of. “But that didn't work, now did it?” He's weak, he's _ashamed_. He wishes he would have just kept his beak shut.

‘Of course it didn't,’ Link signs, staring off into the distance for a moment before sitting down. He looks up at Revali, patting the spot next to him. Revali's surprised, of course he is, but he sits. He doesn't know what to do or say, so he watches as Link ties his hair up again. He’s beautiful, even in mundane moments like this. He just can't help but stare. Snow clings to his eyelashes as it begins to fall around them delicately. It's a gorgeous sight. ‘Creep.’

“Shut it,” Revali grumbles as he averts his gaze, instead looking up at Vah Medoh. It's a bit difficult to see from here, but just the vague outline is enough for Revali. The wood of the platform they're sat on is rough against his feathers, and for a moment he uses that to distract himself. His chest feels tight with regret. There is nothing that he wants more than to be at his home. He's calm, at least he appears so as he runs the tips of his wings against the wood, feeling the way that it catches slightly on his feathers. He feels a hand on his arm, but the scratchiness of feathers catching on wood has him enraptured. Even to himself, he seems dazed.

“I should leave,” his voice comes out as a mumble as he stands, refusing to look at Link. It lacks all of the usual bite, but he can't bring himself to care. He just wants to go. He doesn't know where but he needs to do something, to _think_. Link makes a soft noise, grabbing onto his wing as he frowns.

“Link,” Revali tries to tug away, but Link only grunts and shakes his head. His voice is quiet, tired. He doesn't have the energy to deal with this right now, much less the emotional energy. “Link, please!” Link is up and at his side now. He's signing something, but Revali turns away. He needs to sleep all of this off. “Don't expect things to change.” He forces himself to say, looking back at Link one last time before flapping his wings.

He leaves his bow behind without a second thought. He'd have to retrieve it later.


	2. Bad Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist uploading another chapter ahsktlajsh
> 
> Not much plot in this one but!!! You know how it is!

Up in the air, Revali feels free. The feeling of wind whipping against his feathers is enough to calm the nausea that he feels, even if just for a moment. He's grateful that it doesn't take too long to get back to his home.

Home. It's much warmer there than most places in the Hebra region. Home, home, home. What a wonderful place to be. His hammock seems to welcome him with open arms as he pulls back a few blankets and lets himself fall into it. It isn't difficult to fall asleep. He's exhausted, after all. Regret is the most tiring emotion of them all. Jealousy is a worthy opponent as well, but for Revali, sleep is enough to make him forget for a while.

He awakes fairly late the next morning, letting out a yawn as he sits up and stretches out his wings. Just like that, the emotions of the day before hit him before he can even fully process that he's awake.

“What a disgusting thing to wake up to,” he mutters to himself, nearly falling out of his hammock as he stands. He curses softly at this as he tidies up the blankets. His stomach feels empty in both the literal and figurative sense. When he feels it growl, he's reminded of the fact that he didn't have dinner at all the night before. He'd been so drained that he'd completely forgotten to do so, not to mention the fact that he didn't even change or let down his feathers. He's an utter mess, and he's sure that he looks like it.

He's harsh as he tugs the bands around his braids loose, flinching slightly at the slight sting he feels on his scalp. The braids are messy, thin feathers poking out of them. He brushes them out quickly, hardly feeling the pain that comes with the lack of care he's giving himself. For a moment, he considers redoing the braids, but instead settles on tying his feathers up in a bun. He'll have to look presentable before he dares going to the cooking pot. If he's lucky, no one will be there, but he isn't going to take the chance. Once he's changed into a fresh pair of clothes, he gathers a few ingredients to prepare something to eat. The sun is fairly high in the sky by now, and he wonders what time it could be as he makes his way to the village's cooking pot. A few of the other Rito greet him as he walks by, making him force a smile.

The relief that floods through him when he finds the cooking area empty is nearly euphoric. At the very least he can prepare himself a meal in peace. He hums softly to himself as he greases up the pot with a bit of goat butter, cracking an egg into it and stirring it quickly. He tosses in a few swift violets and rushrooms that he'd picked recently, hoping that their effects would help him brighten up a bit. The omelet that this results in is filling, making Revali realize that his own hunger had only been making him feel worse. One more reason to take good care of himself, he notes.

Once he's cleaned up, he decides that it's time to go retrieve his bow. He feels foolish for having left it at the shooting range, but at the time, he just couldn't handle taking the extra time to get it. If he'd even given Link the opportunity to get another word in, he's sure he would have completely lost his composure right then and there. The mere thought makes a shiver go up his spine. What a horrible thing to even imagine.

Getting to the shooting range is faster than ever, thanks to the meal Revali had prepared. He's grateful to find his bow there, though it's tucked neatly in a corner, unlike how he'd left it. He wonders if Link put it there for him, but shakes away the thought almost immediately. No more thinking about him. It only makes him weak. The mere thought leaves a bitter feeling behind, one that Revali knows he can only change if he distracts himself. Training always helps. He takes the time to do some stretches, making sure that his wings won't cramp midair and that he has enough time to digest his food. One shouldn't fly right after eating, after all. Once he's ensured that he's ready, he hangs his bow at his side, letting himself glide down to the snow below him. He wants to practice his gale and he'd very much prefer doing it where he won't smash himself into the roof of a small hut.

He concentrates as he crouches down, spreading his wings and using all of his strength to give a powerful flap. The air that swirls around him is even colder now, the bitter embrace surrounding him as he soars high. Pulling out his bow at rapid speeds is easy for him now, and he's able to hit many of the targets at the range with ease. He goes on with this for what must be hours, his wings burning with the effort it takes to get back into the air again. His lungs ache, the cold air making his throat sore as he breathes harshly. He isn't sure how long he's been here, shooting at the targets relentlessly to the point where his whole body screams with exhaustion. He keeps pushing himself, only stopping when his wings are no longer strong enough to withstand his gale, or even create one half it's usual size. Even despite its reduced size, he's still tossed onto the frigid ground, gasping for air as his breath is knocked out of him.

Enough is enough he supposes. He forces himself back onto his feet, deciding that his wings deserve some sort of rest. It's not like he has a choice anyway, if he tried to fly again, he's sure that he'd end up falling right out of the sky. The trip back is uneventful, thankfully. He stops by the Rito Stable, a part of him hoping he'd see Link staying there. He doesn't, and another part of him is grateful. The sun is fairly low in the sky by now, and a dull ache in his stomach reminds him that it's been hours since he's eaten. He considers this as he heads towards some of the village gates, deciding that he'd take a shot at getting some hearty salmon before getting home. One of the Rito guarding the gates greets him with a smile, which he acknowledges with a small nod.

“Lovely day, isn't it?”

“Quite lovely indeed. It seems as if it's a bit warmer than usual as well.” Revali decides to indulge the other for a moment. Isolation is no good for the mind, anyway.

“I'd say so, yes. It's a blessing, really.”

“I'd say the biggest blessing is that the calamity isn't upon us yet.” Revali laughs, “Not that we'd have anything to worry about if it was.”

“It's said that the princess isn't yet able to seal it away, so surely you can't be positive of that.” The other's words make Revali frown.

“The princess is more powerful than you think,” Revali speaks as he walks past the guard, ignoring his soft protest. He doesn't have time for words like those from the likes of _him_. A mere guard knows nothing of matters such as these.

He ignores the next guard in favor of catching a salmon or two. Clearly the guards don't have anything interesting to say anyway.

 

Dinner is good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Revali voice* maybe if I overwork myself I'll get over this...yes. perfect
> 
> Revali isn't very good at taking care of his mind.
> 
> Eat some food you bastard bird >:/
> 
> (Tumblr: cryptic--boyfriend)


	3. Encouraging words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter this is all you get this week  
> With some plot kinda :)

Morning is boring as usual. Revali gets ready for the day, has breakfast, and heads to the shooting range to train. His body still aches from yesterday's harsh training, which results in limiting himself. Flying home is much quicker than walking, and certainly much more enjoyable. He feels much calmer about things than before. It seems that pushing himself to his limits really did help.

“There once was a Rito who fell in love with Hyrule's greatest swordsman.

Foolish was he, to think he could be rid of his own envy.

Jealousy and an aching heart fills him up with rage. From his beak came words so weak, taunting at the Hylian.”

He sings quietly to himself as he makes his way up to his home, stopping in his tracks when he sees someone waiting for him inside.

“For someone like you, you have quite the voice. You're full of surprises aren't you?” a voice speaks up, filling the silence. Revali startles, edging closer in order to see who speaks.

“Oh. It's _you_.”

“It certainly is. That song of yours is quite interesting.” Urbosa grins, leaning against one of the wooden beams that hold up Revali's home. “If I didn't know better, I'd say it's about--” she laughs softly, “Well, I think you know who.”

“I _don't_ actually.” Revali snaps, making Urbosa laugh,

“Oh but I think you do.” Her playful smile lingers for a moment before her expression turns serious. “He's heartbroken, you know.” Revali looks up at her, scanning her features for sincerity.

“You don’t know that.” He scoffs, looking back down to the floor. Urbosa lets out a sigh, crossing her arms.

“And just how would you know that? You’ve been awfully cruel to him and the princess, boy. They need someone to confide in. Seems like it's me.” Urbosa steps towards him, holding out a hand for him to take. He eyes her up, taking a moment to consider his options before taking her hand and standing. “Let’s take a walk. You and I have a lot to discuss.” For once in his life, Revali agrees without hesitation.

“Clearly you’ve come for a reason,” Revali says as they walk through the village. The sun warms the village's cool air, something that's clearly needed for Urbosa. Even despite her warm garb she seems chilly. The weather here is much different to Gerudo Town's. “So, what, pray tell, is that reason?”

“I was told that you had a bit of an altercation with Link a few days ago,” She begins, gazing up at the sky as she speaks, “I wasn’t surprised at first, but then I was told that when things had calmed, you seemed rather distant.” She lets out a sigh, gazing down at Revali, “It's strange for you to act in such a way. Usually, you would bounce right back, but something tells me that there was something more to this.” Revali lets out a soft hum.

“I suppose you can say that. Though to believe just anything would be...well it wouldn’t be very smart of you, now would it?”

“Watch your mouth, boy.” Urbosa’s gaze pierces into his, challenging him. Like always, Revali is the first to look away. “I believe what he says because I trust him, and so should you.” She stops in her tracks, placing a hand onto Revali’s arm. “To be so cruel to the one you love is...well, it's quite foolish, is it not?” Revali swallows, pointedly avoiding her gaze. He turns away, shaking off her hand.

“You could never understand.” He murmurs, “You, the rest of the champions, you were all born with great power.” His voice is louder as he looks up at her, “You have no idea what it's like to push yourself to the brink to achieve your goals, to be loved, only to have it pulled away from you by someone else.” his voice dies down to a whisper, barely audible over the wind, “And you have no idea what it's like to feel yourself falling for the person you once despised the most,” A hand cupping his cheek urges him to look over,

“You are a powerful Rito warrior. Your talents are unmatched by any other. Someone else having the sword that seals the darkness does not make your hard work worthless.” Urbosa looks him in the eyes as she speaks, her voice reassuring, but firm. “I know that you have not been told this, so _I_ will tell you.” She lightly strokes Revali's cheek with her thumb as she speaks, “I am _so_ proud of you.”

Revali is silent. Words like these are rare to hear for him. It's astonishing that someone would be able to say these things to him with such a love filled gaze. Urbosa cares about him. It's a wonderful feeling, yet it makes his chest feel tight. He doesn't deserve this kindness.

“Thank you,” These are the only words that Revali can say. They're both silent for a while, admiring the sights around them.

“You should go see him soon. Or maybe you'd like me to send a message his way?” Urbosa voice breaks the silence.

“Tell him that I’m--” Revali clears his throat, “Tell him that I'll be paying him a visit soon.” Urbosa hums in affirmation, nodding her head.

“I'll be sure to let him know.” Urbosa looks up at the sky, sighing softly. “I should be taking my leave. I have other matters to attend to in this region.”

“No,” Revali finds himself blurting before Urbosa can turn away, “Why don’t you stay? There’s nothing wrong with an early lunch, don’t you think?” At least that way, Revali can repay her somehow. Urbosa quirks a brow at this, a smirk forming on her face.

“That’s quite the unusual offer,”

“I’m trying my best and you know it!” Revali’s words make her laugh.

“Very well, I’ll stay for lunch. _If_ you let me help you prepare it. It’s the least I can do,”

“Believe me,” Revali sighs, “You’re doing more than enough by sending my message over to Link,” He motions for Urbosa to follow him as he leads the way back to his home, “Luckily for you, I visited the Rito stable recently. While there I was able to acquire some spicy peppers, which I’m sure will be of use seeing as it gets rather cold in this region.

“It’s a drastic change for me, seeing as I’m much more used to Gerudo’s dizzying heat. A warming  meal will be nice.” Revali nods in response to Urbosas words, searching for the ingredients for a nice spicy meat and mushroom mix. He gathers a few extra peppers, placing all the ingredients into a cloth bag to facilitate their transportation.

“Come now, I don’t want to keep you from your matters for much longer than needed,” The cooking pot is empty when they arrive, seeing as it's not noon quite yet. Revali’s grateful for this, he’d be rather embarrassed if they’d have to wait for some other rito to finish their cooking before getting to their own meal.

Lunch with Urbosa is nice. Revali is sure to saute the extra peppers he’d brought along so that she’d have something to snack on. He makes sure she doesn’t notice him slip them into her bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa: I'm so proud of you  
> Revali, choking back tears: thanks or whatever
> 
> Fun fact. I seal surfed all the way to the gerudo canyon stable and rode on horseback all the way to Rito stable in botw just to make sure that the timing in here was accurate. Dedication Babey!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (Tumblr: cryptic--boyfriend)


	4. Plants 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you UHHH flyin 🕊️

Having the ability to fly has saved Revali a great amount of time thus far. To travel by foot would take much too long and frankly, it just wouldn't be worth it. Revali very much enjoys the feeling of cool wind whipping against his feathers as he soars, making his way towards Hyrule Castle.

It's been a few days since the incident, a few days that Revali's spent sitting in his own guilt. He thinks about this as he flies, his wings flapping just barely enough to keep him in the air. He's taking his time on purpose. Confronting Link about all of this is certainly not something that he wants to do. He doesn't even know what to do or say when he arrives and he's already been flying for quite a while.

As he gets closer and closer to the castle, he makes sure to steer around the airborne guardians keeping watch. They have a name-- Skywatchers, perhaps? Though even he knows that they’re just glorified Sentries. As he circles around Hyrule castle, he's surprised to see Link and Zelda at the castle's fountain, training and reading respectively. He swoops down, clearing his throat as he lands in front of them.

“Good afternoon. I didn't expect to see you two out here.” For a moment, he swears he sees Link smile.

“Revali? What are you doing here?” Zelda asks, slipping a bookmark in between the pages of her book. She sets it onto the cool stone beneath her, rising to her feet and making her way towards Revali. “Don't get me wrong, it's a pleasure to see you!” She smiles warmly at him, and he forces himself to smile back. She's too kind to be around someone like him.

“Typical of Link to be so careless that he didn’t mention I’d be stopping by.” Zelda's gaze lands on Link, who doesn't seem to be paying attention and instead puts away his sword. Revali nearly huffs at this. Really, he’s absolutely unreadable!

“No matter! Do feel free to join us!”

“I've actually come to speak to Link specifically.” The princess lets out a hum,

“Mm, I see. Very well then, don't let me intrude! I'll get back to my studies.” With a small smile, Zelda makes her way back to the fountain. Revali watches her for a moment, making sure that she's opened her book and settled down before switching his attention to Link. He seems to swallow nervously, avoiding his gaze.

“Link,” Link finally looks up at him, “I see you didn't tell the princess I'd be coming. Urbosa said she'd pass along the message, so, supposing she did you should both know.”

Link shrugs halfheartedly,

'I didn't think it would be important,’

“I...see,” Revali pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I came to apologise for my behavior the other day. It was very... unprofessional of me and I may have said some things that aren't true,” Revali’s face feels hot, each passing second of silence making his heartbeat quicken, “Don’t get excited though. It won’t be an immediate change. Even someone like me can’t change that quickly.” His gaze is plastered on the ground and he finds himself having to suppress the urge to fiddle with his scarf. It feels _shameful._ He feels vulnerable and anxious and each second that Link doesn’t respond just intensifies those feelings. A hesitant hand on his arm makes him look up.

‘Thank you,’ Link signs, taking his hand in his own. He holds it for a moment before letting go, 'If what you said is true, I hope we can figure things out,’

“As do I,”

‘Maybe you'd like to join us?’ Link gazes over at Zelda, whose nose is buried in her book, 'She likes to talk about her research. I think you'll like it. That and the first step to fixing things is spending time together,” Revali's first instinct is to make a face, but luckily for him, he forces it away.

“You’re lucky that I don’t have anything else to do,”

'Great! Come on!’ Link signs quickly before taking hold of his wing and making his way over to Zelda. Revali stumbles behind him, unfamiliar with being touched and spoken to by Link like this. Zelda looks up at them, smiling brightly.

“Have you come to join me?” She asks, a hint of excitement in her voice. When Link nods she shuts her book, letting out a small squeal of delight. “Oh!! You two are going to love this book I'm reading about the native plant species of Hyrule! Come here, sit, sit!” She pats the grass next to her, her smile growing when the two of them sit, one on each side.

Revali can't help but smile. Zelda opens her book once more, pointing to an illustration titled ‘The Silent Princess’. It depicts a beautiful white and blue flower. It's petals look delicate, making the flower look rather frail.

“ _This_ is the silent princess! We don't know much about it now, but what we _do_ know is that it has amazing effects when cooked into dishes. Now, we can't quite grow them domestically yet but what we _can_ do is…” Zelda's voice dies down to background noise as Revali tries to enjoy the moment.

Surprisingly, this is enjoyable. It isn’t something that he’d expected, but he certainly had hoped for a good outcome. He looks over at the two Hylians, both of them appearing peaceful and content as Zelda explains the image in front of them, it's a nice sight.

“Revali?” Zelda's voice catches his attention once more, “What's your favorite flower? Link says he favors blue nightshade, but what about you? Do you favor any plant in particular? You don't seem like the type who would but,” Zelda smiles, placing a hand over his, “There's always more than what meets the eye,” The princess’ kindness feels like its misdirected. Revali knows that he doesn’t deserve it.

“I quite like swift violets. I find that they compliment my feathers quite nicely and the haste effect it gives when cooked into a food is remarkable,” he lets out a sigh, “But it's so difficult to braid them into my own feathers, and I don't have anyone to do it for me.” He clears his throat, “Not that I attempt to do it myself often,” Link makes a soft noise, getting the other two's attention.

‘Maybe,’ he signs, 'I could do it,’ Revali laughs nervously, unsure of how to explain just how intimate the braiding of a Rito's feathers is. He hopes his laugh doesn’t give away his nerves. Zelda, either somehow sensing Revali's change in demeanor, or wanting to save him the embarrassment, speaks up,

“For the Rito, the act of braiding or preening another’s feathers is very intimate, and it's usually done only with one's family or lover,” she says very matter of factly, “Though I'm sure one day you'll find someone to do it for you, Revali,” She smiles knowingly, squeezing his hand. He shrugs, returning the smile half-heartedly. He knows that Link is looking at him, but he avoids his gaze.

“Yes,” He says softly, “I'm sure there's someone out there,” He’s silent for a moment before clearing his throat, “Anyway, we were talking about plants, weren't we?”

“Ah, yes! One of my other personal favorites is armoranth!” Zelda quickly flips through the pages of her book, stopping at in illustration titled just that. It depicts a purple flower. The petals form a sort of round, spherical shape. “I make sure that Link always has some sort of meal with this cooked in, as its effect in foods cooked with it somehow gives the consumer heightened defense!”

Link makes a face as he sees the plant, making Zelda giggle, “He doesn't like the taste very much, but it's better to take precautions, even if we don't like them very much.” Revali bites back a laugh,

“That much is true, princess,”

Revali can get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Zelda with my whole heart and I hope you guys like this chapter!!!


	5. Sympathy

'What’s wrong?’

“Nothing,” Revali feels a hand on his arm as he looks away. He fights the urge to shrug it away and instead looks down at Link. 

'It doesn't look like nothing,’

“Well it _is_ ,” he snaps, pulling back from Link's touch. He'd completely forgotten that the princess had the necessity to talk to the chief today and he certainly wasn't expecting to still be so distressed about everything. About _Link_.

All of his feelings have been left to stew for days and for Link to be able to see how upset he is just makes everything so much worse.  Luckily for him, Zelda is busy.He would be much more ashamed if she were to see him in this way. She has a capacity for compassion that he can only dream of ever matching. Her sympathy would kill him. Link stumbles back a bit as he snaps, taken aback by his behavior. It makes Revali sick to his stomach. “No, I--” he swallows, rubbing the fabric of his scarf in between his fingers, “It's just...it's not important. Don't worry yourself over it.” he clears his throat, “We have other, more important matters to worry about anyway,’

‘Would it not be unwise to worry about both at the same time? ’ Link takes Revali's hand in his, making Revali resist the urge to pull away. Even if he had wanted to, the squeeze to his hand is over quickly. To be touched is foreign to him, especially when it's Link. 'If you want to mend things, if you really want this rivalry you've created to end, then let me know you,’ When Link looks him in the eye, more sincere than he's ever seen him in his life, he doesn't know what to do. This is the man who was once a rival in his eyes, the man who somehow captured his heart despite that fact. To have him say these things to him is new. It makes his heart ache to think that he might never be able to fully open up like he wants him to. The ache only worsens when Revali realizes that Link only wants to better their relationship to the point of being friends. Even so, he vows to himself that he will try his best.

“I will,” he finally  responds, looking away as he gives Link's hand a hesitant squeeze, “I don't know when, but I will, in time,” their eyes meet once more, “But let me know you as well,” part of him can't believe he's saying this with so much sincerity, but he _is_ and the soft smile he earns in return is more than worth it. Link gives his hand another squeeze before letting go to speak. Somehow, it makes Revali feel a bit better.

‘Let’s sit,’ he says, motioning towards the ground. He makes himself comfortable there, his legs crossed under him as he looks up at Revali, 'I want to tell you something,’ What that something is, Revali isn't sure, but it's intriguing enough to get him to sit next to Link, studying his expression. As always, it's difficult to read him.

“What is it?” He asks, wondering what kind of emotion lies behind those unreadable eyes.

'Despite our constant bickering, I never once held any real anger towards you,’ he pauses, wringing his hands. His emotions are less cryptic now, displaying his nerves. 'I knew that you held no real malice towards me either, and I hoped that one day things would change. And they are, I think,’

“They are,” Revali reassures, “Slowly but surely I would hope,” Reassuring Link is an unfamiliar feeling, but Revali finds that he wouldn’t mind doing it more. They sit in silence for a while, or, rather, Revali does. He’s only heard Link speak once and it certainly isn’t a good memory. How he longs to hear his name in the soft tones of Link’s voice. It's been a few days since they've seen each other-- a week or so perhaps, and it's been long enough for Revali to work himself into a corner. A cool breeze blows against his face, prompting him to take a deep breath of fresh air. His legs swing over the edge of the village's lookout, kicking lightly to distract himself from his own thoughts. Every time he's with Link and can't find things to say, his mind always wanders to the things he wishes he wouldn't think about. As of now they're not really _anything._ Friends instead of acquaintances perhaps, but nothing more. It's a step, and a well needed one at that. If Revali had to keep his act up for any longer he would have gone mad. Rapid steps pull him out of his own thoughts, making him look up just in time to see the princess making her way towards them.

“Why so somber!” She asks, though it's clearly a rhetorical question, “Lift your heads up, boys!” She takes a seat between them, briefly leaning her head against Link's shoulder as she takes a breath of fresh air. Link smiles and Revali hates the fact that the sight makes his stomach churn with jealousy. He forces himself to look away as Zelda straightens up to look at him with a smile, “You've been doing well with Vah Medoh, the village is incredibly proud of you,” Revali forces a smile.

“Being the one to pilot Vah Medoh certainly is an honor. It's something that the village shouldn't take it lightly,” His familiar act of arrogance is back, though one could certainly say that it’s not nearly as bad as before. The princess smiles as she places a hand onto his arm.

“Oh, I highly doubt they do! You are the most talented Rito after all! Your gale is one of the most unique flying techniques I've ever seen! Really, I applaud you!” She closes her eyes briefly, taking a breath as she takes in the sun. Her gaze then focuses on something in the distance, though Revali isn't sure what. “With champions like you two and the rest, I know we can take down The Calamity. Even without my power…” she trails off, a faint frown on her face. It quickly disappears though, replaced by another cheerful smile. It doesn’t take a researcher like herself to see that it’s false. “Either way, as long as we save Hyrule, it doesn't matter how we do it.”

“Right…” Revali murmurs. He wishes he had some sort of hope that this would work without Zelda's power. He knows that all of them know it won't be possible. It's just a matter of waiting until destruction comes. So maybe that guard had been right, but that doesn’t mean that he has to like it.

Revali doesn't sleep well at night. He can't stop thinking about the calamity. He can't stop thinking about the princess, and he can't stop thinking about _Link_. Something is going to go wrong.

 

\--

Dear Link,

It must be strange to hear from me in the form of a letter, is it not? I’m sure that receiving this is an honor for you. I hope that this letter finds you well. Despite everything in the past, I’ve come to find that I rather enjoyed your presence today. Don’t let it get to your head though. You’re still on thin ice. Perhaps communicating through letters will help strengthen our bond. Not that I believe it needs strengthening in the first place. Write back.

Revali

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, letters, huh? Let me know what you think!! Also, please note that I'd love feedback! I want to know if this is something that people are actually looking forward to reading. kudos help too but comments are wonderful!!!


	6. Recovery

Dear Revali,

You’re certainly right about your letter catching me off guard. This is new, even for you. I believe that I prefer writing letters, though I do hope you’ll forgive my handwriting. It's certainly not the neatest, but I try my best

Can you tell I’m mimicking your writing style? Very ‘Revali’ don’t you think? Don’t you ever get tired of being so formal when you communicate with others? It’s a serious question.

Link

\--

“You seem mighty troubled as of late. I can't help but think it's because of Link,” Daruk's voice is loud as ever, making Revali glad that it's just the two of them at the moment. The heat in Goron city is nearly unbearable, but at the very least an elixir can prevent any sort of combustion. They're sat on an old shrine, the odd material feeling strangely cool, even with Gorons city's extreme heat. Surprised by the fact that any changes in his behavior have been noticeable, Revali can't help but react in the only way he knows how, annoyance.

“Isn't it always?” He snaps, his gaze fixated on the ground. This only makes Daruk chuckle, his low laughs making Revali scoff.

“No need to get your feathers in a twist, little guy!” He pats Revali on the back, sending him forwards a bit with a choked gasp.

“Nothing is in a _twist._ I just don't appreciate the speculation, whether it's true or not.” He huffs, arms crossed like some sort of stubborn toddler. This only seems to amuse Daruk more, but he seems to have the decency to bite back any sort of reaction.

“Don't think we haven't all noticed the way you look at him. Whatever you're feeling, it's certainly not invisible to the rest of us, especially as of late.”

“I'm simply trying to be more kind, could it be that that's a crime?”

“Your effort hasn't gone unnoticed. Link definitely appreciates it.” Daruk pauses for a moment, gazing down at Goron city. His eyes scan the area, making it seem almost like he’s expecting something. Whatever it might be doesn’t come. “I might seem dumb as a rock, but trust me when I say that I can see that you’re struggling.”

“Maybe I am,” Revali mutters, his gaze fixated on a pebble on the ground. He sits for a moment, silent and seething in his emotions. Why did Daruk have to bring this up _now?_ He’d been perfectly fine before! Now he can’t stop thinking about Link and how everyone loves him so much more then they love Revali. He cares about him too, of course he does, but it feels like everything was just handed to him.

He was born with a knight as a father, of course he would grow up to be an excellent knight as well. Revali was born into _nothing._ He can hardly remember a time when he’d been praised for his achievements and he can hardly remember ever feeling proud of himself.  

“I just don’t get it!” He finds himself saying, slamming his fist down onto the shrine. A dull pain throbs through his hand, but he barely notices. “Everyone loves him! He’s handsome and mysterious, talented and strong, and so _so_ easy to fall for!” Revali’s sudden outburst seems to startle Daruk at first, only to earn him a sympathetic nod. “Why am I not loved as much as he is? What am I doing wrong?” Revali’s voice dies down, angry tears pooling in his eyes.

“Revali, you’ve got a strong personality and an even stronger self loathing. They’re both so strong that you can’t quite see the struggle of others, and you certainly can’t see how highly your village and Hyrule think of you. I may not be the best at giving advice, but I can tell ya this,” Daruk places a hand on Revali’s back. He wants to shrug it away, even though the feeling is comforting. He despises being vulnerable, especially in front of someone like Daruk. “Your village is mighty proud of you, and you never would have been chosen as a champion if you didn’t have a skill that the king deemed worthy of saving Hyrule.” Revali doesn’t trust his voice at the moment, but he speaks up anyway.

“It’s...It's not just that.” His voice wavers slightly, but he forces himself to go on, “I’m not just jealous of him and his achievements,” he admits, tugging his scarf off and wringing at the soft fabric, “I find that like many others I can’t help but have feelings for him,” Revali looks up at Daruk, despite knowing that tears glisten in his eyes, “And he knows. I got angry and frustrated and now he _knows-_ -And I told him that I would change, that I would be nicer, but I find that try as I might, I can’t seem to rid myself of this seething jealousy. The worst part is that I can’t rid myself of my feelings for him either…”

“I see...Just how did all of this happen?”

“He tried to confront me about my feelings and about how I’ve been treating him. Things got heated and I ended up admitting everything,” Revali stares down at Goron city, the telltale feeling of the effects of an elixir wearing off beginning to settle in. He huffs softly at this, pulling out another one and downing the salty liquid. He nearly laughs--he must look like some sort of depressed drunkard.

“Thats certainly a tough one, little guy.” Daruk hums to himself in thought, seemingly trying to find words to express himself, “I will tell you this: Trying to improve despite all of these feelings plaguing you proves just how strong you are. You recognized that you were being unfair and projecting your feelings onto Link, so you’re trying to change. That alone is proof that you are taking a step towards recovery.”

“Recovery?”

“Most aren’t born with that sort of self loathing, and most certainly don’t cope with it in this way. I’m no one to pry or assume things, but I do know that I used to be just like you in my younger years. I grew bitter because I thought that if I let myself be soft I would get walked all over. All of this because of a few situations that left me feeling weak. It took me years to recover and feel normal again, but I did.” Daruk smiles down at Revali, patting his back gently. Revali doesn’t jerk forwards this time. “That means that you can too,”

“Perhaps you're right,” Revali says after a moment, still wringing the scarf in his hands. He rises to his feet, smoothing out the fabric and putting it back around his neck. He looks back at Daruk. “I appreciate the help, though I do hope you'll keep this conversation between us,”

“My lips are sealed,”

“Good.” The two are silent for a while, watching as the sun sets. Unlike Gerudo town, Goron city's scorching heat doesn't die down. Day or night the magma makes the air burn hot, a comfortable heat for some, but an uncomfortable demise for others. Try as you might, survival is impossible without the proper aid.

Revali loses track of how long he spends at the old shrine. At this point, Daruk is long gone, likely fast asleep. A warrior needs his rest after all. The low flames lighting up the city below flicker with the burning breeze that passes through, and Revali isn't sure if it's just the heat that makes him so uncomfortable.


	7. Bonding

Revali knows that he isn’t the first to notice the way that the princess and Mipha look at each other. They’re currently all gathered around in Hyrule Castle's dining room, sat at a long table. They've already feasted, Link gorging himself as usual and Revali pretending that he doesn't find his immense hunger kind of endearing. He'd thrown disgusted glances at him from time to time, earning cheesy grins in return. Now though, they all chat amongst themselves, all pointedly avoiding the topic of the calamity.

It's comforting to know that Revali isn’t the only one who tries to avoid talking about it, and that he isn’t the only one who’s longing for someone. The way that Mipha looks at the princess makes her emotions towards her obvious. Revali can’t help but wonder if he looks at Link in the same way. The thought is strangely bittersweet. At least the princess seems to somewhat reciprocate Mipha’s feelings, even if she doesn’t seem to notice it. Link, however, is someone that Revali can only hope to know more. He’s so difficult to read that Revali doesn’t even try anymore. His true emotions are cryptic to all but few. It makes him regret being so difficult with him. Had he been kind, he would be one of the few as well.

“I would like to say something!” Zelda speaks up, holding up her glass and tapping on it gently with a utensil. The rest of the champions are quick to switch their attention to her, earning a grateful smile in return. “I believe that all of us have noticed this by now, but I feel it necessary to point out,” Her gaze fixates on Revali, “Revali, it's clear that you have been trying extra hard to get along with Link, and you two seem much closer than before! It feels like a miracle, really!” Revali can’t help but crack a smile. He hadn’t expected anyone to say anything about his efforts, and he was certainly more than alright with that. Nevertheless, he’s still not one to shy away from praise.

“Well it’s about time that you’ve noticed! Not that I was waiting for all of you to do so, but recognition isn’t something I dislike.” Urbosa snorts at this, making Revali glare her way. It’s short lived, replaced with a soft laugh of his own. Link nudges Revali’s side, raising his hand slightly so that the others would know to pay attention to him,

‘If the princess didn’t know that you like recognition, do you think she would have said something?’ He grins widely, his teasing tone detectable even without spoken words. Revali rolls his eyes.

“Let me have this, will you?”

“It’s awfully bold of you to think that she wouldn’t, don’t you think? The princess has _always_ recognized our talents.” Daruk speaks up, grinning as he pats Zelda on the back. She lets out a squeak as she’s pushed forwards. Revali catches Mipha cracking a smile at this.

“Daruk is right, the princess has always been incredibly eager to let us know just how impressive we can be,” She speaks up, making Zelda smile softly. Link lets out a loud sigh, making the others look towards them.

‘It’s as if you all really believe I don’t know her like the back of my own hand,’ he shakes his head, wagging his finger at them, ‘Shame on you all for not knowing me better,’

“You say that as if you aren’t the most difficult person to know. Even Revali is easier to figure out!” Zelda jokes,

“I’m not supposed to be, so perhaps I should be more difficult?” Revali raises an eyebrow, his gaze falling on Link. “What do you think?”

‘Maybe you should give the others a chance,’

“Perhaps,”

“Your stoic attitude is no match for the small gestures you make.” Urbosa smiles knowingly, “Like those extra sauteed peppers that you slipped into my bag when you thought that I wasn't looking?” Revali feels himself tense up the accusation, but knows for a fact that he can't deny it.

“It was a thank you gift for sending along a message.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t you worrying over the fact that I’d get cold while traveling in the region?”

“Is it really so surprising that I would care about all of you?”

“You tend to not be very expressive in that sense. I think it shouldn’t come as such a surprise that it’s a bit hard to believe at times,” Mipha speaks up, making Revali pause to take her words into consideration. Can’t it just be something that's understood? Admitting that he cares deeply for the rest of the champions makes him feel exposed. Anyone could use it to take advantage of him.

“Do I really have to say it out loud?” Revali’s face flushes as he realizes he sounds like a whining fledgling. Link taps him on the arm.

‘You know you want to,’

 _“Fine._ I care about all of you deeply.”

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear!” Daruk reaches across the table to ruffle Revali’s feathers, making him grunt softly in mock annoyance. So what if his annoyance isn't real? Maybe he likes receiving attention like this. “You're finally breaking out of that shell of yours! Really, one would've thought that a Rito like you would've hatched by now!”

“Don't we have other matters to attend to?” Revali asks, rolling his eyes as he bats Daruks hand away.

“Of course we do, but is this not just a friendly gathering? I would hate to turn it into something more…” Zelda sighs softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. By now, Revali's noticed that she does this when she's nervous. Could it be that there's something that has to be said?

“If it's something truly important, then do not worry about interrupting our friendly chat. We must remember that the fate of Hyrule rests in our hands,” Mipha places a hand onto Zelda's, running her thumb over her knuckles.

“I...I'm not sure,” Zelda's voice comes out softer than before, her gaze settling on the surface of the table. “It's not exactly good news,”

“That doesn't matter, princess. Whatever happens, we will accommodate.” Urbosa sounds sure as she speaks, and Revali can't help but want some of that confidence.

“Yeah, there's nothing that can stop us!” Daruk grins, placing his hand onto Zelda's shoulder. Revali can see that he's much more gentle this time.

“Well...it's just that I haven't been able to unlock my powers yet. All of you seem so talented compared to me,” Zelda's gaze remains fixated on the table, her hand now gripping Mipha's, “I am simply a princess who cannot fulfill her duties. All of you are truly amazing,” When she looks up, there are tears in her eyes. The champions are silent, and Revali realizes that him and the princess are more similar than he'd previously thought. Before anyone can say anything, Zelda is on her feet, shrugging away Mipha and Daruk's touch,

“No matter! What you said is true. We will accommodate,” She turns away, pausing to speak once more, “I think that I've had enough socialization for today...I think that I'll be taking my leave. You may all retire to your rooms when you wish,”

Revali doesn't even notice that he's gone after the princess until he's face to face with her in one of the castle's corridors. There are tears welling up in her eyes, a shaky smile trying to form on her face. Revali doesn't know what to say. He's never done something like this before.

He's never cared about anyone as much as he cares about all of the champions.

“We will find a way, princess,” His voice comes out soft as he brushes a few strands of hair out of Zelda's face, “We will not rest until we do. Whether we have your powers or not, we will get through this. You are a natural born leader and without you, we would be nothing.” Zelda nods, laughing as she wipes away the tears dripping down her flushed cheeks.

“You were the last one I expected to see out here,” she admits, placing her hand over Revali's, “Though I'm very glad you came,”

“I couldn't just let you speak about yourself in such a way,”

“How you've changed,” Zelda's smile makes Revali's chest feel warm.

Quiet steps shift Revali's focus, his gaze landing on Mipha. He can't help but smile softly.

“I'll give you two a moment,” he whispers, turning away. He smiles at Mipha as she passes him, knowing that she would be a bigger source of comfort than him. The thought doesn't bother him at all, and it's surprising. For once, he isn't upset that he isn't the best at something.

He really has changed.

\--

Dear Revali,

The princess told me that you spoke to her after she left the dining room a few nights ago. I was surprised to hear that you'd said something as caring as what you said. Where has this soft side of you been? It's about time you let it out!

You did something truly kind.

Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, is anyone still reading? I love writing but its very discouraging to not be sure if people enjoy my work or not aha. regardless, if there are still people reading, i hope you enjoy! I'll try to be updating on thursdays now!


	8. Forgotten Dreams

There’s something eerie about the silence surrounding Revali. There seems to be nothing but darkness around him, save for slivers of moonlight barely visible through what appear to be dark curtains. Even through the darkness, Revali swears that he can see a figure standing at the other end of the room. He doesn’t have to wonder who they are for long as the candles on the chandelier above him light up, the now visible sconces adorning the walls following suit.

The first thing that catches his eye is the golden trim painted carefully onto the walls around him. The intricate swirls and tiny golden leaves adorn the wall in a way that could be considered art. Above him is a crystalline chandelier, the shimmering crystals casting only the purest of light upon the painted mural around it. The mural has to be the most breathtaking thing in the room of all. There’s a sort of serenity to the piece, the rippling water of the pond’s surface reflecting the surrounding trees. The moonlight reflects off of its surface, the sight only rivaled by the delicate silent princesses around it.  When Revali looks back to the person in the room with him, he changes his mind about what the most breathtaking thing in the room is. 

At the other end of the room stands Link, wearing what appears to be the Royal Guard’s outfit. There are no words to describe the way that he looks, at least none that Revali can think of. He stands in stunned silence, even as Link begins to walk towards him.

“Link?” He finally finds his voice, stepping back as Link reaches for his hand. Link smiles warmly, placing a finger to his lips. “Where are we?” Revali speaks up regardless, this time, letting Link take his hand.

“Just follow my lead,” There’s something strange about the fact that Link is speaking, but somehow Revali finds it easy to pay it no mind. His voice is soothing, tones that he’s only heard yelling out in anger now soft and pleasing to the ears (or lack thereof). He almost protests, but it's far too easy to follow along when Link places a hand on his waist, prompting Revali to place a hand on his shoulder. The soft sounds of music begin to fill the room starting with violins, then a cello, and then with what sounds like a whole orchestra. The tune fades in softly, so much so that Revali can barely hear it at first. The volume grows, the whimsical sounds surrounding them, appearing to have no apparent source. Revali stumbles as he tries find where its coming from, only to fall into Link’s arms. He’s quick to catch him, smirking when Revali looks up at him

“I...I’m sorry, I was just so entranced by the music that I-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself, these things happen,”

“Right,” Revali murmurs as he straightens up, his face burning. If he wasn’t covered in feathers, he’s sure his face would be bright red. He focuses more on following Link’s lead now, fairly surprised and just how good Link is at it. He’s hesitant to look up at Link, but when he finally works up the courage to do so, he notices his eyes on him. 

“You look beautiful in red,” Link comments, making Revali look down at his outfit. His usual scarf is replaced by a lovely red shawl, one that he’s never worn or seen before, and the rest of his clothing is replaced with traditional rito attire. He’s unable to express his confusion on where the outfit came from as Link spins him around, making him yelp and nearly fall again. His yelp turns into soft laughing as he steadies himself and wraps his arms around Link’s neck. They sway slowly to the music now, not bothering to follow the waltz anymore. 

“Thank you,” Revali speaks up after a moment, “ You look wonderful as well, but I’d like to ask you a question, if you don’t mind,”

“As away,” Link smiles, his gaze so soft that Revali swears it makes his heart melt. He’s never seen Link emote this much, especially not in a positive way. 

“Even despite the fact that you appeared to be waiting for me, I find myself having absolutely no clue as to where we are,” he admits, smiling sheepishly, “It's rather embarrassing, really,” After an incredulous look from Link, he speaks up. 

“What do you mean, darling?”  _ Darling.  _ He called him  _ darling,  _ “We’re at the royal ball! Just look around you,”

“The royal ball?” Revali looks around, astounded to see that what Link had said is the truth. Around them are couples of all races, laughing and dancing to the vibrant music surrounding them. In one of the corners is the orchestra, and in another, the champions all dance together. Mipha and Zelda both laugh as Zelda spins her around and Daruk stumbles to the sound of the music, trying his best to keep up with Urbosa, who moves rather gracefully. They all seem so  _ happy. _

“Is something the matter, Revali?” Link asks when he falls silent, concern laced  into his features. 

“Ah, no, I’m terribly sorry. I must be tired,”

“Do you want us to leave so that you can go lay down? If you’re unwell I don’t want to keep you here,”

“No!” Revali speaks a bit too loudly, his face beginning to heat up at the realization. “I...I’m enjoying this night with you,” Link laughs softly, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

“Silly bird,” he murmurs, cupping Revali’s face in his hand. Revali leans into his touch, his chest feeling warm at the display of affection. 

“You're lucky I find your little nicknames cute instead of insulting,” he murmurs, though there's not a trace of malice in his voice. Link snorts, standing on his tiptoes to press his forehead against Revali, who lets his eyes slip shut as he wraps his arms around Link’s waist. 

When he opens them, he realizes that he’s not in the grand ballroom he had been in before, but instead in his home. Its with a heavy heart that he realizes this, prompting him to sit up in his hammock. The swaying motion this causes only makes his growing nausea worsen. He pulls himself away from his comfortable nest, the dull click of his talons against the village’s floors sounding far too loud as he walks out to the lookout. 

He plops himself down at the edge, his eyes plastered down at the endless fall below. The wind is bitter as it blows through his feathers, making him shiver.   The reality of things feels like a punch to the face compared to the soft caressing of his dream. He wonders if perhaps his desires are foolish, and despite the fact that he’s beginning to forget his dream, he has a feeling that they are. 

He has no recollection of when he stood up and made his way back home, but he awakes in his hammock with nothing left of his dream except a dull ache in his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!! Sorry for posting late btw!!!


	9. Letter to Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so BASICALLY im stupid cause I just realized I forgot to post this letter last week so you're getting a teeny tiny update today before tomorrow's chapter!!!

Dear Link,

I hope that you’re well. I find it quite embarrassing to say that I’m not as well as I wish I were. I’ve been having troubling dreams as of late, ones that make me nauseous to think about. It’s strange, I feel as if this may be a sign that I should begin to work through my feelings more. What's odd about these dreams is that they're not bad, per say, but the feeling I get afterwards is terrible. 

About the princess, I cannot say what it was that compelled me to comfort her. Perhaps it is that I have felt the same way. Maybe I have just changed more than I think I have. Cheering her up made me feel happy as well. 

I do hope that you won't make fun of me for this, but I feel a deep love for each and every one of you. It has been a long time since I've had a bond as strong as the one we all share, and I will be forever grateful that I have come this far. If it were not for you, I believe that I would still be stuck in an endless cycle of self hatred and isolation. Its certainly been a rocky road, but its one that I've enjoyed thus far. I find myself hoping that you have too. 

Revali


	10. Fear

The castle garden is eerily calm today. 

The clouds above are a dull grey, a subtle scent of incoming rain accentuating their presence. The usually bright flowers seem gloomy, their colors becoming desaturated versions of themselves. Even so, Revali sits outside with Link as he trains, drops of water from the bubbling fountain under him occasionally landing on his feathers. They're mostly silent, enjoying the other's presence. Revali watches as Link moves, somehow in such a way that seems graceful as well as powerful. A thought comes to his mind,  one that he's considered speaking about before. There's an uncertainty in his mind, one that makes him wonder if he should speak of this.

“Do you ever have strange dreams? Dreams that you try with all of your being to forget, but can't seem to erase from your mind?” Link's attention shifts to him, curiosity in his eyes. He slides his sword back into its sheath, guaranteeing his full attention. The fact makes Revali's nerves spike.

‘Yes, why do you ask?’

“Ah, no reason,” Revali murmurs, his voice nearly drowned out by the bubbling fountain. His gaze is fixated on the ground, consideration filling his mind. Ultimately, he decides to speak up. “I've been having odd dreams as of late, different to those that I spoke of in my letter,” Link's ears seem to perk up upon hearing this.

‘Different how?’

“They're about the calamity,” Link sits next to Revali, placing his hand over his. His heartbeat quickens, nerves mixing with excitement in a stew of emotions. For a moment he thinks about how starved for touch he must be.

'That sounds awful,’ Link pulls his hand away from Revali's, making the anxiety come back full force. He longs for more of his touch, longs for the comfort it brings him even when speaking of topics such as these.

“Could they have a deeper meaning?” Revali asks, finally looking up at Link, who seems to hesitate before answering.

‘Maybe, though it could be a byproduct of your own fears,’ Perhaps it could be, but there's something strange about the dreams. Something surreal that fills Revali with a dread he's never felt before. 'Are you afraid?’ Link's question interrupts his thoughts. Their eyes meet, but Revali is quick to change that, averting his gaze. The fabric of his scarf finds its way between his fingers, the sensation soothing, but not soothing enough to distract him from the anxiety settled deep in his gut.

“Of course I'm afraid,” he admits, “The calamity is so close I can feel it. The air feels thick with anticipation, the sensation growing more suffocating every second. It's a feeling of dread deep inside of me, one that's telling me that we don't have much longer,” Link doesn't say anything, and when Revali looks up at him, his expression gives his emotions away. “You're afraid too,” Revali whispers, making Link nod shamefully.

'Terrified,’ he signs, his gaze trained on ground. Revali wraps an arm around Link, smiling softly when he leans into his touch. There's a solemn smile on his face, one that makes his shame obvious.

“It's alright,” Revali speaks softly, brushing the hair out of Link's face. There's a mixture of feelings in his gut, too much and not enough all at the same time. He's filled with fear at the mere fact that even Link is afraid of what's to come, and filled with an urge to comfort him. “You are facing something horrifying, and even despite the fact that the rest of the champions and IIare facing the same foe,  _ you _ are facing it head on. That's scary! It's okay to be afraid, especially when you're up against something such as this,” Link sighs, shaking his head. When he pulls away from Revali's touch, he feels his heart break. Does he feel as if he doesn't deserve to be comforted?

'I'm supposed to be fearless,’ His gaze goes hard as he stares ahead. ‘My father would be ashamed,’ Revali feels anger fill his soul the very brim. What kind of a father would do such a thing? To make their child think that their fears are shameful is atrocious. Revali knows how it feels to be put down, to feel unworthy of praise. He doesn't want that for Link. He doesn't deserve that.

“If your father would make you feel ashamed for being afraid, then he isn't worth your time at all. His opinion is utterly worthless,”

'He's a good man,’

“He made you feel shame for being afraid,”

‘He's trying to help,’

“He’s making you feel weak”

‘He loves me,’

“That doesn't mean he can't hurt you,” Link's expression crumbles at this, tears filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as his shoulders shake. Revali's eyes widen as he rushes to comfort him, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close, “Hey, hey, hey! It's alright,” He isn't sure of what to do, never having seen Link in such a vulnerable state. Uncertainty makes him sit in silence, simply holding Link as he trembles in his arms.

Heaving sobs turn into sniffles as Link looks up at Revali, asking, 

‘Why am I not enough?’ When their eyes meet, Revali can feel his pain as if its his own.  He has never been the most empathetic person, but seeing Link in this way is one of the most painful things he's endured.

“You are more than enough,” Revali takes Link's face in his hands, wiping away his tears, “You are the most powerful warrior in Hyrule. Having emotions will never take away from that. I know that there is a great deal of pressure rests on your shoulders, but you must remember that you are your own person. Even if you are the strongest Hylian that Hyrule has even seen, you have so much more to you than that.” The sad smile that adorns Link's features is a beautiful one, but the pain behind it is powerful. “I can see from the pain in your eyes that you haven't been told such a thing, so I will tell you. I am  _ so _ proud of you. As a person, as a warrior, as a champion,”

A soft laugh escapes Link as he lightly bats Revali's hands away, but he can see more tears forming in his eyes despite that.

'So you're finally letting your soft side show,’ a smile forms itself on Revali's features.

“Is that a bad thing?,”

'No, I like it,’ Link smiles, and even despite the tears staining his cheeks, he looks beautiful. The light of the setting sun lights up his features in a way that makes his heartbeat quicken. For a moment, when Link begins to lean in, Revali thinks that he's going to kiss him, but he instead wraps his arms around him. “Thank you,” a soft voice,  _ Link's _ voice whispers. The way that it makes Revali feel makes him realize something.

Link feels like home, and Revali never wants to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ Revali thinking Link was gonna kiss him, gamers can I get a fucking F


	11. Requited love

Kakariko village is strangely still at night. Even with the glowing fireflies and the rushing waterfalls, everything seems so quiet. Most of the people in the village have long gone inside, and the ones who haven't are gathering their things and readying to go into their houses as well. Link and Revali say no words as they walk, both of them tired after their long trip. Revali's feet ache, making him half regret deciding to walk instead of fly. Being with Link was much too tempting, however, so even despite the fact he'd known he'd end up aching, he opted to walk anyway. Link is much luckier than him, for he has his steed. Even when he'd offered to let Revali ride with him, he'd declined. 

“I don't trust them.” Had been his excuse, and Link's response had been a soft laugh that made Revali's heart skip a beat.

Now, Revali drags his feet, wondering if perhaps he should have taken up the offer. He sighs softly, waving Link over as he sits down on a nearby rock.

“Let me rest for a moment before we meet with Purah,” he says, relieved to see Link nod and pull himself off of his horse. They're silent as they sit, both of them side by side. Revali can feel the heat of Link's shoulder against his, and he longs for more of his touch. There's a sadness in his heart as his mind wanders to something that has been bothering him for a while. He's unsure of whether or not his suspicions are true, and before he can stop himself, he's already asking.

“So, you and the princess…” The beating of his heart begins to speed up. If it weren't for the feathers on his body, he's sure that his flushed cheeks would be obvious. Link cocks his head, curiosity blooming in his eyes 

‘What about us?’

“Could it be that the two of you are-” He cuts himself off with a shake of his head, “No, never mind, it's not anything of importance.” Link frowns.

‘Of course it is,’ 

“I was just curious,” Revali continues, forcing himself to look upon the ground so as to not see Link's expression, “Are the two of you in a relationship?” The tone of his voice comes out strangely calm despite the fact that his heart is racing in his chest. Deep inside he's hoping, pleading, that Link will say no. The princess is so much more worthy of his love, and he's sure that she has feelings for Mipha, but even so, he wonders if perhaps she doesn't. Perhaps Link and the princess aren't close as friends, but as lovers. The thought sends a wave of despondence through him, but before his mind begins to spiral, Link taps on his arm.

'No.’

“No?”

'No.’

“I see,” Revali suppresses a sigh and nods, “Alright,”

'That's it?’ 

“What else do you want me to say?” Revali smirks despite the fact that he can feel his hands trembling from the sheer nerves of it all. Link laughs softly.

'Well,’ he grins, ‘I remember something you said a month or two ago,’ his smile seems to waver for a moment, 'Something about...loving me. Now you ask this and surely it can't be a coincidence, right?’ Revali finds that he can't respond. There's a tight feeling in his chest, one that only worsens when Link rises to his feet and waves his hand. 'Forget I said anything,’ Revali hardly notices that he's risen to his feet as well, not until he's pulled Link into his arms. Just as quickly, he's shoving him away, sputtering apologies.

“I'm sorry I...I don't know what came over me, I promise that it won't--” Warm hands cupping his face cut him off. Link's eyes meet his as he runs his thumb along his cheek. Revali stills completely, unable to do anything but stare.

“It's okay,” Link murmurs, his soft voice somehow calming Revali in an instant. It's okay, he repeats in his mind. It's difficult not to melt under Link's touch, especially when he presses his lips to his break. When Link pulls back, his face is flushed pink. He's about to pull away when Revali presses his forehead against his. His heart feels like it's beating a mile a minute, his chest full of a mixture of nerves and exhilaration. Even despite the fact that rito don’t kiss, the sentiment behind the action is still there. The fact that Link would want to do such a thing with him makes him feel many things. It’s a wonderful thing, being in love, and Revali can’t help but wonder if Link loves him too. 

“Rito don't kiss,” he says softly, their eyes meeting as he smiles, “But I like it when you kiss me,” When Link laughs it's the most beautiful sound in the world, and to Revali it's the only sound that matters in that moment. In the moonlight, surrounded by fireflies, Link looks more beautiful then ever. Its then and there that Revali decides that this is what he wants. “Please be mine,” he finds himself saying, “I’ve found myself longing for your touch for months. There is nothing that I want more than to hold you in my arms, to press my forehead against yours and feel your lips against my beak. You are the most talented Hylian in Hyrule, one with great skill that I could never match,” There are smiles on both of their faces as he continues, “And you know what? I’m more than alright with that,”  There isn’t a particular reaction that Revali expects, but what he gets is so much more than he ever could’ve hoped. With a laugh, Link lifts him off of the ground, spinning the two of them around and drawing a gasp out of Revali. Actions speak louder than words, and Revali sees that he isn’t the only one who is absolutely smitten. When Link sets him down, there’s an overwhelmingly gorgeous smile on his face.

“I want nothing more than to be yours,” he says softly.

It’s quite late now, the surrounding area relatively silent save for the quiet chirps of restless crickets. Purah awaits the two of them at the lab, and both are conscious of this, but there’s just something so nice about being alone. No, not alone, but together and free of any worries. Free of the judgment of others. Even so, Revali knows better. 

“Purah is surely awaiting our arrival,” Link frowns, but inevitably nods and takes hold of Revali’s hand. Revali lets himself be tugged along to the lab, the feeling of Link’s hand in his easing his usually erratic mind. When Link knocks on the door, it seems so loud compared to their surroundings, but nevertheless, it doesn’t seem like it bothers any of the likely sleeping villagers. Within a brief moment, a white haired woman opens up the door, immediately taking Link into her arms.    
  
“Linky!”  Her embrace is tight enough to draw a soft grunt out of Link. He laughs softly, patting her back. When she pulls away, her expression shifts to one of mock annoyance. “You’d think that you would have taken less time considering the importance of restoring these runes!” Link shrugs, offering an apologetic smile. The woman’s gaze shifts over to Revali, who smiles at her. “Ah! You must be Revali! I’ve heard so much about you!” Revali can’t help but smirk at this, looking over at Link. It isn’t hard to see that he’s rather flustered because of her words. 

“Is that so?” He chuckles, “Good things, I hope. You must be Purah. It’s a pleasure to meet you.“ Purah nods, winking as she gives an enthusiastic snap. Just from these few moments, Revali can see just how eccentric she is. She must be quite nice to be around, especially when one is feeling down. 

“That would be me! Come on in, you two, we have work to do!” With another smile she moves to the side, allowing the two to go into the lab. A white haired man organizes the library, only offering a quick wave before getting back to work. 

The lab is something, to say the least. There are papers scattered about, likely research regarding long gone sheikah technology. Empty mugs sit forgotten on the table, presumably once filled with warm drinks. Instead of focusing on the cleanliness (or lack thereof) of the lab, Revali switches his attention to a strange structure off to the side. He hums quizzically as he studies it. 

“I do hope that you don’t find my question intrusive, but I’m rather curious as to what this is,” His curiosity is met with a sparkling smile from Purah. She takes the sheikah slate from Link’s hand, making her way towards the strange contraption. She places the slate into what appears to be an indent in its exact size and begins to speak as a drop of condensed light begins to form. 

"This contraption here helps us upgrade and fix the sheikah slate! The condensed light you see contains a great quantity of information and once it drips onto the slate like so…” The light drips down onto the slate, almost as if it were some sort of liquid. It’s the most intriguing thing that Revali’s ever seen. “The information transfers to the slate! Interesting isn’t it?” 

“Very much so,” 

“Here, let me show you two what we’ve discovered! I’m going to need you two to strike a pose and smile! Think of it as getting your portrait painted!” Link gives Purah a confused look, but doesn’t question her. The two of them inch closer together, and Link hesitates for a moment before wrapping an arm around Revali and smiling up at him. A near silent click draws their attention back to her a moment later. “Tada!” She holds the slate up,  displaying what looks to be a true to life image of the two of them. Revali steps closer, inspecting it. The image makes his chest feel warm. The two of them look so peaceful, almost as if the calamity isn’t looming over them. Revali wishes to live in a moment like that forever. 

“That is absolutely amazing,” he says, looking over at Link, who nods. It's clear that the image is to his liking as well, as he even goes as far to take the sheikah slate into his hands to examine it closer. He presses it to his chest for a moment before putting it in his pocket. 

‘Thank you, Purah, the princess will be grateful,’ 

“Why don’t you stay for a bit longer?” Purah asks, “I can get something to drink ready for us. It’s been quite a bit of time since we’ve gotten to speak,”

Revali is about to protest, but shuts his beak as he sees Purah clearing the table. How bothersome… As wonderful as her company has been, he's tired of flying around all day and just wants to rest his head on a soft bed. Link seems just as tired as he does, letting out the occasional yawn. He swears he's seen him almost fall asleep standing at least  _ once _ tonight. Maybe he  _ should _ speak up. 

“Ah, Purah?” 

“Hm?” Purah turns, books and papers in hand.

“I think we are both rather exhausted from the trip to the village. I think we'd both love to rest,” Purah frowns, but nods,

“Oh, that's alright. I'm sure that we can all sit and chat another day.” She smiles warmly at the two of them, setting down her books. “I'll walk you two out,” The two follow her to the door, quietly thanking her when she opens it for them.

“It was truly a pleasure to meet you,” Revali shakes her hand with a tired smile. Yes it truly was a pleasure to meet her, but now there is nothing he wants to do but sleep. Link gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

The walk to the inn is quiet, the village even more still than before. Revali finds himself veering off course on occasion, too tired to really focus on where he's going. Link seems to notice this, grabbing him by the hand and tugging him along with a soft laugh. Revali smiles at this.

Their arrival to the inn is seemingly unexpected, as the innkeeper seems to be dozing, her hand resting on her chin. A tap on the arm from Link startles her, making her jump up with a gasp.

“T-Terribly sorry! I hadn't noticed I'd dozed off…” She smiles at them apologetically, “Would you like a soft or regular bed?” Before Link can even pick, Revali pipes up,

“Two soft beds, please,” Link gives him a confused look as he hands over some rupees, but he doesn't pay attention to him, instead smiling at the innkeeper.

“Wonderful! What time would you like to be awoken?”

“Morning is fine, thank you.”

“Swell! Right this way!” The innkeeper leads them to their beds with a tired smile, retiring back to the desk once they'd settled in. Revali sighs as he takes off his gear, setting it down next to his bed. He stretches his wings out, letting out a soft groan. He will certainly be sore tomorrow. Link is lucky he has his steed. When he looks back up, Link is sat on his own bed, staring. 

“What is it?” He asks with a frown,

‘I could have paid for my own bed,’ Link signs, though he doesn't really appear to be bothered at all.

“I thought it would be a nice gesture,”

‘It was,’ Link replies, smiling softly.

“Don't get used to it,” Revali mutters, though he can't keep a straight face when Link catches his eye. “We should rest. We have quite the trip ahead of us tomorrow,” Link nods, plopping down on his bed with a long sigh. Revali smiles as he watches him settle in, the thick comforter wrapped around him like a cacoon. Link laughs softly when he notices he's watching, only to make Revali look away and begin to settle in himself. He has his feathers to keep him warm, but he's come to love the feeling of being surrounded by warm blankets. It doesn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, the day's activity wearing him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaa i'm so sorry i'm late this week :(( a lot has been going on cause of tests and such but i'll do my best to update on time this coming week. This chapter is very special to me as its one of the first that I wrote. I changed many things about it, but in the end I'm very pleased with the results. Tell me, would any of you ever be interested in me posting some of the rough drafts for previous chapters?


	12. Plucking

The calamity is ever so close, looming over Hyrule as if it's nothing but a benign cloud. Revali's nights become more restless than before, causing him to toss and turn before falling into a rather fitful sleep.  When he wakes, the bottoms of his feet are sore, having had his talons pressed into them all through his terrorific nightmares. Every moment that he doesn't spend with Link or writing to him is spent training until his wings become pained  and his chest aches with every breath. It would be impossible to keep up with the brutality of his training without the use of ingredients possessing healing and defense properties, so when he's not training, he's scavenging and working on recipes with more potent effects than the last.

He's been going on like this for days on end, the stress causing him to begin plucking out his own feathers, only causing him more distress. His once forgotten obsession for being presentable in the rest of Hyrule's eyes seems to come back full force with his plucking and the thought of visiting one of Rito villages rehabilitation centers fills him to the very core with dread.

It's a gloomy morning and all seems well, rather, all seems as good as it's  going to get. Revali's bundled up, both to hide the fact that he's been plucking and to keep out the cold. Another day, another few hours of training and scavenging. His bag is filled to the brim with food, all of it necessary to be able to take such harsh training. The cold snow is a combination of soothing and painful against his sensitive feet, making him wince with every step he takes up to the shooting range. Once he arrives to the top, he sets his bag aside carelessly. It's far from being his priority right now. With a sigh, he begins stretching his hurting body, groaning softly as he feels his shoulder pop. His body pains him more than ever today, but he refuses to miss a day of training. With a sigh, he lets himself fall off of the edge, his wings shaking as they catch the range's draft. His muscles burn as he moves to equip his bow, the weight of his collection of arrows feeling heavy on his hip and making it difficult to keep himself in the air. Nevertheless he succeeds in shooting various targets, each arrow digging deep into its objective. His lethargic movements hinder him, however, leaving him inches off of the ground before he takes flight again. Even so, he hardly notices. He repeats this process more times than he can count, even when his breaths come in quick bursts and his wings tremble with every ounce of effort that he puts in. It's in the middle of shooting that he realizes that something is wrong.

Blurry vision makes him miss his target by a grand amount, the struggle of each breath sending a sharp pain through his chest. There's an attempt to shake it off, a simple shake of his head to clear his vision, but before he even realizes it, the bitter air is already rushing past him. He's falling, he realizes, taking just a moment too long to react.  The weak flaps of his wings do nothing but bring him more pain. Fluffy snow is enough to break his fall, but its intense cold bleeds through his feathers and chills his skin. Foggy breaths stutter out of him, his vision growing dark. The snow is bitter against his feathers, but somehow just perfect enough to settle into. _It almost feels warm,_ he thinks as his eyes slip shut and he succumbs to darkness.

“Revali,” There's a voice calling out to him, “Revali, _please_ ,” It's pleading now. He can feel warm hands on his face, but it's still dark, so, so dark. He wants to call out to them, ‘ _I'm okay! I'm here!’,_ but he can't.

_I'm right here! Can you not hear me?_

“Revali!”

 _I'm here!_ _Why can't you see?_

Shadows turn into muddy colors as Revali opens his eyes. It takes him far too long to be able to focus, but once he does, he can see that Link is at his side. Unfortunately for him however, he’s right where he doesn't want to be.

“Link?” A sore throat makes it difficult to speak, “Why am I at the rehabilitation center?”  The softness of the bed under him is soothing, but he’d much rather be at home or training. All of this was simply...a setback, so to speak. Link’s worry filled eyes train on him.

‘I was going to pay you a surprise visit and I was told that I could find you at the flight range. When I got there I found you shivering in the snow. I tried to wake you up but…’ Trembling hands interrupt Link’s words and make Revali sit up on his elbows.

“I’m alright, Link, everything is going to be okay. I suppose that I just got...carried away with my training,”

‘The rest of the rito say that you’ve been training relentlessly. Is that true?’ There’s a long pause before Revali answers, unsure if telling the truth will be any good. Instinctively, he begins to tug at the feathers on his neck. There’s a grimace from Link when a few come out in his hand.

“...Yes, that is true,”

‘You’re missing feathers…’

“It’s nothing to worry about,”

‘The healer here told me otherwise. She told me that rito pluck their feathers when they’re under extreme stress. Have you been taking care of yourself?’

“Of course I have,” Revali lies, averting his gaze as he speaks. For  a moment he considers keeping up the ruse, but when Link looks at him, unease lacing into his features, he just can’t keep lying. “I...haven’t, actually,” he sighs, “I’ve been having nightmares about the calamity, even worse ones than before. The only way that I’ve been able to calm my anxieties is convincing myself that the more I train, the less likely it will be for me to be killed. My meals have not been to nourish myself, but to give myself strength to go on with the torture I’ve been putting myself through. My nights are restless and my talons dig into my feet and leave bruises and scratches. I feel as if I can never get enough rest,” Gentle fingers urge Revali’s hand away when he begins to tug at his plumes again.

‘The healer says that you worked yourself so much that your body gave up on you. That’s _horrible,’_

“I know,” Revali’s voice comes out as a soft whisper as his eyes fill with tears, “I wish that my beauty remained untouched by my foolishness. At the very least I’d have that,” Feathered fingers run over bare patches of skin, “But that just isn’t the case, now is it? There was one thing that I hoped would not come of all of this, but in the end it is what happened.  I am utterly ashamed to find myself here,”

“Don’t be,” Link speaks up, intertwining their fingers, “We’re all afraid, and we all have different ways of coping with it. Yours just happened to be one that had negative consequences. That is why you are here, so that you may speak to someone of your troubles and lower your levels of stress,”

“I cannot just lay here without training,” Revali insists, though Link is quick to put his hand up.

“The healer advised at least five days of absolutely no training or flying. That way you can give your body a chance to recuperate from all you’ve put yourself through.” When their eyes meet, Revali wants to look away, but he doesn’t, instead taking in the concern in Link’s eyes.

“If that is what it must come to, then I suppose that I must rest. After all of this, perhaps I deserve it,” He smiles weakly, cupping Link’s face in his hand, “Thank you for being so concerned about me,”

“Ah, Revali, you’re awake!” A rito woman enters the room, thoroughly interrupting Link before he can even speak. She holds a tray of food in her hands, seemingly for Revali. “We’ve done an examination, and it seems that you’ve been overworking yourself. We were able to note a tenderness in your feet, likely due to your talons. Due to this and the difficulty it could cause for walking, we recommend the use of a gripping pillow to minimize damage.” Revali feels his face flush.

“Is that not for fledglings?”

“It most certainly is not. Though it’s most commonly used with fledglings due to the very common issue with digging their talons into their feet when they’re stressed, we’ve had to use it with adult rito many times in the past and will continue to do so. We’ll provide one for you here, which you can take home tomorrow.  We’re just going to be keeping you under our supervision for tonight to ensure that there will be no further issues and then you may go home,” A long sigh escapes Revali as he plops back down onto the bed. Just one night won’t be so bad, right? Then he can at least rest at home. “You’re lucky that Link found you when he did,” The rito’s demeanor changes as she sets the tray on Revali’s lap, “If he wouldn’t have shown up, it's very likely you could’ve ended up with a very severe case of hypothermia, especially with those plucked feathers of yours,”

“Yes, I suppose I am lucky to have someone such as him looking over me,” Link smiles at him when their eyes meet.

He’s very lucky indeed.

\--

My dearest Link,

I find that not being able to fly around is stressing me a lot more than I would've thought. Even so, I've been keeping myself busy by learning new recipes and reading books. I miss your presence more than you know, and my heart longs for the moment that we'll be able to be together again. The gripping pillow that I was provided has done wonders for me. I no longer feel sore when I walk, and for that I will be extremely grateful. My scarf does well enough at covering up the patches of missing feathers on my neck, but a part of me doesn't want to hide them from myself. They'll serve as a sort of reminder of my mistakes. I hope that you and the princess are doing well, please send her my greetings.

Yours truly,

Revali 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was certainly something, wasn't it? I'm very sorry for being so late with updates, but school has me by the neck lately. I want to talk about a headcanon of mine, and a headcanon that a mutual of mine came up with! The headcanon that I came up with is that like birds, rito pluck their feathers when sick or stressed. Due to this, reahabilitation centers exist where food, clothing, and heathcare are provided. The headcanon that my mutual (zzariyo on tumblr!!!) came up with is that Rito (specifically fledglings) can have a bad habit of clenching their feet when they're nervous, especially when they're having a nightmare. For this, there are things called 'gripping pillows' that a rito will put their feet around to protect them from their own talons! I really really loved writing this chapter so I hope you'll all give me your thoughts! By the way, I have a revalink/sidlink server on discord! Feel free to join and have a chat! Here I'll post updates and snippets of chapters along with some of my art that I don't post on my tumblr!  
> https://discord.gg/AbRr3F6


	13. Jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter bc of some suicidal thoughts! Its only a small part where its phrased, but i signaled it anyway for people who dont really wanna read that and instead want to read the comfort and care that comes afterwards.

For a long time, both Revali’s fear of others knowing of him and Link’s relationship and Link’s duties as Zelda’s appointed knight, have kept the two of them from seeing each other much at all. Now though, when Link has been granted an opportunity to stay at Rito village for ‘business purposes’, he’s eerily silent, even for himself. Revali does his best to keep him company, to cheer him up and make him laugh once more, but Link simply gives a tight lipped smile that does not reach his eyes. When he sits upon the edge of the railing of Revali’s home, Revali feels his heart skip a beat. If he were to fall from such a height, it would be fairly easy to give a simple flap of his wings to prevent any damage, but Link isn’t a rito like him. Link is a Hylian;a fragile, fragile Hylian. Such a fall would gravely injure him at best. 

“Link,” The name is sweet on Revali’s tongue, but the taste is drowned out by the bitterness of anxiety. “Are you alright?” For a moment, he swears that he sees Link flinch, but the thought is forgotten when he looks over his shoulder at him.

‘I’m fine.’ He signs, the very sight of his hands off of the guardrail making Revali’s heart pound. In the blink of an eye he’s at his side, forcing Link’s hand back down onto the railing. 

“You’re going to fall! Hylia, Link, have a bit more caution!” The shift in Link’s expression lets Revali know that his voice had been far too harsh, and he’s quick to soften his gaze as a result. “I...I’m sorry, I just found myself worrying that you would get hurt.” Link huffs softly in response, blue eyes locked on the landscape before them. Rito village’s lanterns cast a soft glow upon the two of them, one that Revali wishes were strong enough to make Link’s expression visible. “Tell me, dear, what is it that troubles you? Your silence is heavier than it's ever been before,” 

“S’nothin,” Is the mumbled response that he receives. With a soft sigh, Revali pulls his hands from Link’s, taking one last look before he turns. The soft cloth of his hammock serves as a comfortable seat, one which he watches Link from. When Link lifts himself slightly, Revali’s sure that he’s going to fall, but he simply swings his legs over the railing and steps inside. It's difficult to suppress a sigh of relief, but he manages to do so anyway. 

“Zelda will be old enough to visit the Spring of Wisdom soon,” The silence is broken by Link’s worrisome voice, something that is no longer uncommon to hear when the two of them are alone. 

“Far too soon,” 

“If she cannot unlock her power,” Link’s brooding gaze is fixed on the wood below them, clearly avoiding Revali’s own eyes, “What will we do then? I cannot fight the calamity on my own,” 

“I do not know, but I do know that you will not be fighting it on your own. I will be by your side, along with the rest of the champions,” 

“Even still, I’m afraid. Is that not cowardly of me?” Link scoffs, leaning against the railing behind him. “The Hero of Hyrule is but a coward.” 

“You are not a coward, you are a fool.” Feathered arms wrap around Link and pull him close. “A fool for thinking that someone as powerful as you could ever be considered something like that,” Link is silent, the soft blowing of air filling the lack of words between them. His face is buried in his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist. 

(TW START)

“That’s not the only reason that I’m a fool,” He murmurs, looking up at Revali, who tilts his head questioningly.

“What do you mean?” 

“I wanted to jump.”

(END TW)

Its funny how four simple words can stir so much emotion deep inside of Revali, especially when they’re so simple.  _ I wanted to jump.  _ So short, yet holding so much meaning, so much emotion. Emotion that Revali can only hope to comprehend. There is nothing,  _ no one _ , that Revali loves more than he loves Link, and he’ll be damned if he lets something happen to him. He cannot control his surroundings, nor how they affect Link, but he can do his best to protect him. There’s a sort of bitter irony to the fact that he so desperately wants to protect a knight, a knight that is supposed to throw himself head first into a battle of a lifetime. 

In an instant, Revali is dropped back into reality, his grip on Link tightening. 

“Don’t,” A crack in his tone of voice shatters the facade he’d wanted to keep, but that doesn’t matter, not now. “Please don’t,” Revali’s words seem to break something inside of Link, something that had been growing deep inside of him for a long time. Within an instant he’s on the ground, stoic expression crumbling as tears well in his eyes. Revali moves down with him, arms shaking as he pulls Link to his chest, the aforementioned feeling tight with worry. Sobbing turns into sniffling as time moves by, Link’s shaking body going still with exhaustion. His body feels limp in Revali’s arms, the sheer energy of his emotions effectively tiring him out. He wipes the tears from his damp cheeks, letting go of Revali to speak. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he signs, a shame in his eyes that Revali has only seen once before.

“Don’t apologize for feeling this way,” Revali murmurs, cupping Link’s face in his hands, “I care deeply for you, Link, and I always will. Rain or shine, I will  _ always _ be here for you.” A shaky smile forms on Link’s face, tears filling his eyes once more. He’s quick to hide his expression as he buries his face in Revali’s chest. 

“I love you,” he says softly, so softly that Revali almost doesn't hear him. The words fill his chest with warmth, the feeling swirling together with anxiety in a concoction of emotion. 

“I love you too,” he replies, and he means it with his whole heart. 

Perhaps Revali has not always been the best at providing comfort, but for Link, he’ll do anything. If there is a moment in which he needs to provide it, then he will. In time he knows that he will do better, but for now he knows that he’s doing just fine. That's all that matters to him, doing fine. He has no need to be perfect, no need work himself to the bone to achieve such standards. All that he wants is to be of assistance during times like these. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed and I'm really sorry for being so late with updates lately! School is really wearing down on me so updates are going to be a bit


	14. A Moment of Happiness

There's already something fear inducing about Link and Zelda traveling to the Spring of Wisdom, but the fact that Revali won't be able to accompany the rest of the champions to see them off is a new kind of terrifying. He'd been assigned a last minute task today, one that he couldn't refuse. Due to this, completing the task quickly was of the utmost importance. Even so, he was aware of the fact that there was absolutely no way that he'd be able to make it to Lanayru's west gate, no matter how fast he was able to complete the task. Rito village is much too far. Its at least an hour until he's finished, an hour that feels excruciatingly long. Even longer is his flight, quick and restless as it is. By the time he's there, Link and the princess are long gone, just as he'd expected.

There's an unsettling feeling in his gut as he begins to pace, hardly murmuring a greeting to the rest of the champions. There are various scenarios going through his head, ones that he just can't seem to stop from coming. It's anxiety inducing, to say the least. There's an image in his mind, one of Link and the princess running into a lynel. Even despite the fact that Link is the most powerful Hylian, and likely individual, around, Revali can't help but worry about what could happen in a scenario such as that one. Zelda could get injured, or worse,  _ killed _ , and so could Link. What would the rest of the champions do then? They are, without a doubt, Hyrule's only hope. The champions are merely there as support. Alone, they could never take down Ganon.

Alone, there'd be no hope. There would be no more cycles, because everything,  _ everyone _ , would be gone, destroyed,  _ killed.  _ There would only be malice, and the thought tears a shiver through Revali. Another thought comes to his mind, one that's just as uncomfortable to think about as the last. Even if nothing happens to the two of them, there is still a grand possibility that Zelda won't be able to unlock her powers. All in all, there are only three ways that this could go, all but one resulting in the end of Hyrule as they all know it. There's a hesitant hand on his arm now, drawing him out of his thoughts. When he looks up, or rather, down, he sees Mipha, sweet as ever.

“Ah, Mipha. Is something wrong?”

“I could be asking you the same thing, Revali,” Is her soft reply. Revali hums quizzically.

“Whatever could you ever mean?”

“You are afraid, are you not?”

“Well of course I am. Even someone like me is fearful during times like these,”

“I figured as much,” Mipha murmurs, taking Revali's hands in her own, “I believe that we have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that the princess will be back shortly with good news. Even if…” She trails off, briefly looking away, “Even if she doesn't come back with good news, I know that we can fight together. If you or the others get hurt, I will heal you. If someone wishes to do us harm, I will fight by your side. Is that not what friends are for?” Reassurance must have been what Revali needed, for now he feels much more confident than before.

“You're absolutely right. Calamity Ganon won't even know what hit it!” Assurance fills his voice, making Mipha smile. Daruk speaks up before she can, patting them both on the back.

“You got that right! Ganon's got nothing on us!”

“Now, now, let's not get too confident. Ganon plays dirty,” Urbosa sighs, “We must fight and do our best when the time comes, but I assure you all that overconfidence could very well be our demise.” There's a brief pause during which her gaze moves from the rest if the champions. Revali follows her gaze to a small campfire, adorned with meat skewers. “I have a story to tell all of you. A story of my people.” Urbosa finally speaks up once more, waving the champions over to the campfire. Once they're all settled down, she begins her tale.

“As you all know, it is rare for a Gerudo to be born male, so rare that when such a thing occurs he is crowned king for the duration of his days. Legend has it that long, long ago a Gerudo male was born. In his youth he was a selfish boy, but the women in the town were tolerant and loving, showering the boy in gifts, for they didn't want to anger the goddesses after being given such a rare blessing. As he grew older, he came to be a competent ruler, but deep down, there was something  _ rotten _ in him. He wasn't satisfied with the power that he had, no, he wanted much more.” Urbosa pauses, raising an eyebrow. “Do you know who that man was?”

“Calamity Ganon,” Revali and Mipha speak in unison, voices hushed. Urbosa nods in confirmation.

“That's right, though in his times he was known  as  _ Ganondorf _ . I'm sure that you find yourself wondering how he came to be such a thing, but the answer is simple. When one is overcome with so much hatred, so much jealousy, time and time again, in his case, cycles,  their body can no longer take it. In an attempt to adapt to all of this malice, his body corrupted itself, becoming pure wrath.” Urbosa's gaze is fixated on the bright flames before her, the atmosphere growing heavier with her anger. “He became what he is now. A disgusting monster. It sickens me to know that that thing was ever a Gerudo” Her voice comes out eerily calm.

“It'll never be anything but a monster now,” Daruk murmurs. “But hey! What's the use in wallowing around? I say we dig in before Link and the princess get back!” his change in demeanor is his all too familiar way of cheering everyone up, and like always, it works.

“Thank Hylia, I'm starving!” Revali speaks up, already plucking a meat skewer from where it sits. Unlike the others, who grab hold of a meat skewer, Daruk reaches over to a nearby rock. Revali cringes as he digs in, imagining the rough feeling of rock against his beak. The sound of stone being crushed fills the silence between them, all of the hungry after the trip to the gate.It's as they finish that they hear steps behind them, prompting them to leave the thought of eating behind as they rush over to the source: Link and Zelda. There's no point in hiding the urgency that Revali feels, especially when he sees the look in the princess’ eyes.

“You felt nothing…” he finds himself saying, brow furrowed as he takes her hand in his own. Her eyes fill with tears, and he knows that no one's pain will ever match hers.  “I am so sorry,” he says, but he knows that words are not enough to make up for this.

“No,  _ I'm _ sorry,” Zelda's voice comes out small, unlike the bright teenager that Revali has come to know. Her voice quivers in a way that he's never heard before, and it makes his heart shatter. This is about more than just the calamity.

'Don't be sorry,’ Link signs, placing a hand on Zelda's arm

“I must be, for I will be the cause of Hyrule's demise. I have failed…”

“Don't say such a thing,” Mipha speaks up, stepping towards the princess. “You have not failed. Lanayru is not the last place that you may unlock your powers.” Zelda swallows thickly, her hands trembling as she makes an attempt at wiping the tears from her eyes. When Mipha brushes her hair out of her eyes, it's clear that the emotion is too much for her. In an instant, her eyes are flowing with tears, ones that Mipha is quick to wipe away. She takes her into her arms, whispering soft reassurances as she strokes her hair. Revali feels powerless, knowing that Zelda is in so much pain, and it's clear that the rest of the champions do too. Zelda's soft whimpers turn into sobs, her body shaking against Mipha's as she's held tightly.

“When I heal--” Mipha starts, voice elevated to catch Zelda's attention. Her usually bright green eyes meet Mipha's, “I think of you,”

“O-Of me?” Zelda manages to choke out.

“Yes...of  _ you. _ I...I love you, Zelda, more than anyone in the world, and I can...I can use that love to heal people.” Nerves fill Mipha's voice, but it is clear that that she's sincere as she speaks, “I know that...I know that you may not feel the same about me, but if there is someone,  _ anyone _ out there that you love, then use that love. Use it to save all of us,” Mipha pleads softly.

“Mipha, I...I d-don't know what to say, I--”

“You do not have to say anything, princess,”

“I…” Zelda wipes the tears out of her eyes, smiling weakly, “I love you too,”

Revali can't help the smile that forms on his face when he sees the way that they're looking at each other. He exchanges glances with Link, who smiles and takes his hand into his own

Revali wishes that brief happiness would've lasted more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to me for finally getting to the main conflict after 13 chapters


	15. Lost Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR TW FOR THIS CHAPTER   
> I'll mark it for those of you who cant read that sort of stuff!

Normally, a scarlet sky would be beautiful. Fluffy pink clouds would adorn the setting sun, and along with the scarlet coloring would be splashes of blues and purples that would make the sky above look like a work of art. This, however, is not a normal time. Though the sun had been setting before, the sky had had no such coloration. The once light pink and orange splashes of color began to go dark, and along with it came a roar so gut wrenchingly loud that the ground shook beneath Revali and the rest of the champions, nearly throwing him off of his balance.

Revali doesn't have to fly up to know that it's time. Even so, perhaps in some sort of sick curiosity, he does so anyway. His eyes widen when he sees what he'd feared the most, the shock making his wings stutter. The flapping grows frantic as his heart races, millions of thoughts going through his head as he drives back down to the rest of the champions. The image of a dark sludge rising from Hyrule Castle is burned into his mind.

“Let me help! There has to be something I can do!” Zelda calls, her voice nearly drowned out by the calamity's sick screech. She stumbles as the ground trembles beneath her, regaining her balance when Link takes hold of her arm.

“Listen to me, princess,” Mipha speaks frantically, taking her face in her hands, “You have done your part,” there are tears in her eyes as she smiles, smoothing back her blond hair, “Now it is time for us to do ours. You must go, and no matter what happens you must stay safe,” Zelda seems to hold back tears as she nods, looking back at Link. 

“It can't be time,” Revali speaks up, his voice trembling as he rushes towards Link, “It isn't time, not yet,” his words come out rushed as he pulls Link into his arms, drawing a gasp from him. He holds on tightly, murmuring frantically, “I love you, I love you so, so much. It's not time, it  _ can't _ be time,” 

“Revali, we must leave,” Urbosa speaks firmly as she tugs on his arm, only to be met with him lashing out.

“It's not time yet!”

“Kid, we have to go,” Daruk speaks softly as he tugs Revali away with ease. This time, he is compliant, letting himself be pulled away. His heart hammers in his chest, adrenaline coursing through him. His eyes meet with Link's, and  there's a deep pain in them, one that Revali's never seen before.

“Be careful,” he murmurs, just loud enough for Link to hear. Link nods quickly, already taking Zelda's hand and beginning to run. Revali looks back at him one more time and sees the sheer determination in his eyes.

“Champions,” Urbosa's voice booms, “To your divine beasts!” there are tears in Revali's eyes as he flaps his wings, letting the gust of wind take him up into the air. Vah Medoh is the only thing that he lets into his mind, not wanting to have the burden of other emotions to distract him from his job. The frigid air cuts right through his feathers, chilling him to the core. He can only hope that the rest of the champions are being safe while they travel.

\--

“Our time has come, Medoh,” Revali speaks up as he lands atop The divine beast. The mechanical roar he receives in return is almost comforting. For a moment, just a moment, he wants to sit with Medoh. The connection that they have is one that Revali has never had before. There is a mutual respect between the two, one that paves way for Revali to control it. As he glides down inside of the beast, he wonders where Link and the princess are. Could they be hiding away? Are they in trouble? Revali won't know until this is all over. It will be, he reassures himself, but really, he can't be certain. A mechanical coo lets him know that Medoh senses his despondence, and he simply smiles solemnly in return. He places a hand against its walls, feeling the coolness of the material even past his feathers.

“We're going to be amazing,” he says aloud, though he isn't sure if he says it to himself or to Medoh. He receives a soft coo in response. The minutes tick past, and Revali realizes he hasn't received the attack signal yet. A flap of his wings takes him to the top of Medoh, where he gazes upon Vah Ruta in the distance. From Vah Ruta his gaze moves to Naboris, and then Rudania, but there's  _ nothing _ . Then he sees it.

Down below are rito, his people, taking to the skies, only to be shot down by what appears to be a beam of light. The screams echo, reaching Revali with ease. Something is terribly wrong, he realizes. With a shaky voice he begins to speak.

“It is time to unleash our attack!” There is no response. “We don't have much time!” Nothing, there's nothing. Nothing but a gurgling coming from behind him. But there's nothing there, right? Just Revali's imagination, a product of his own fears. When he turns around, he wishes that were the case. There are no words to describe the disgusting being before him. It's nauseating black goop shines with a red sheen, a single blue eye staring back at him. It's fingers are long and thin, and it only possesses five of them. Where the other five should presumably be is a stump, appearing to have a shining blue dot in the middle of it. 

Revali wants to throw up. The sight before him is enough to make his blood run cold, but the screech that comes from the monstrosity makes his chest feel right with panic.  When it nears him, he stumbles back, eyes wide as he falls down to the ground. He must move, must fight, but he has  _ nothing. _ No bow, no arrows, just his wings. Just his useless, useless wings. Wings that he will use to flee. Within a second, the adrenaline coursing through his veins sends him flying into the air, only for the abhorrent beast to point it's strange stump at him. The seemingly useless stump on the things arm quickly demonstrate it's real purpose, as it fires a beam of light towards him. He lets himself fall in an attempt to dodge the beam, only to howl in pain when it hits one of his wings. The burning pain that radiates through him makes him clench his beak tightly, his breathing stuttering as he forces himself to flap his wings. He can't fail, he  _ won't  _ fail, not when Link and the princess are waiting. With the last of his strength, he makes it into Medoh, his voice hoarse as he begins to plead. The pain keeps him on his knees, his chest blooming with panic.

“Medoh, please, it's me,” he rasps, “Help me,  _ please _ , rid yourself of this  _ beast! _ ” The silence he receives is telling. He can feel his bond with Medoh fizzling away, the beast he'd once called a companion becoming nothing less than the enemy itself. “ _ Please!” _ Tears fill his eyes, dripping onto the floor as he pounds his fists onto the ground. A whirring noise makes him look up to see the beast before him once more. He realizes in this moment that this is the end. It's almost as if his life flashes before his eyes. He feels every moment, every touch as if it happens right then and there, hears every voice, every conversation he's ever had in an instant. His regrets, his hopes, his dreams, all passing by, all in the time it takes for him to be hit.

***TW START***

He tastes blood in his mouth as he's knocked onto his back, and his sight is the first thing to go. His chest rises and falls so slowly that he's surprised he's even still breathing. He cannot see the being anymore, nor will he ever see again, but he can hear it. He can feel it. He's too weak to move, too damaged to continue on. With the last of his strength, he tries to reach for his bond with Medoh.

**S.O.S**

The sounds emitted from the divine beast are shaky and strained, but they're there.

**S.O.S**

He's failed. He's failed Link, failed the princess. He's failed everyone he's ever known, and he will never be able to fix it. His whole body burns, not just from the hit, but with shame and guilt. He's going to die a coward's death, one without fighting back at all. With each breath that leaves him, he feels himself getting weaker, with each second that passes, the pain gets more intense. It's too late now, too late to save himself, too late to save Hyrule. Everything must be gone and even if it wasn't, he is. 

The very last thing that Revali hears is the sound of overlapping S.O.S signals. Upon hearing them, he realizes something.

Death is such a lonely thing, and it is the last thing that he will ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters thus far, but the upcoming chapter definitely tops it. With the beginning of the next chapter, we're entering a new century, with a fresh faced, memory wiped Link. I'm very excited for what's coming, and I hope that you are too!


	16. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open your eyes, the voice says, and he obeys.

Revali can see himself, lying motionless on the ground. He can no longer feel the cold surrounding him, can no longer feel the burning on his body. He is nothing, yet something, all at the same time. When he first wakes up, he tries to leave, only to find it impossible. He is trapped, and something tells him that he'll be trapped here forever. 

Now gone from the physical world, he can feel certain things. He can feel the presence of guardians, far, far below, and Zelda's presence, fighting to exist. What he cannot feel is Link's presence.

He is dead. Wiped off of the face of the Earth as if he was nothing. Just like Revali. Just like the rest of the champions. Gone, forever. Ah, but Zelda, sweet Zelda. Revali can feel the power in her presence, feel her fighting to hold back the calamity. It appears that she was able to unlock her power after all. Revali laughs bitterly. If only she had done it just a moment sooner.

The first few weeks in Medoh are a tear filled blur. Revali is unsure of what to do with his time, unsure of what will happen to him. The beast no longer lingers, not physically at least. He can feel it looming over, but cannot see it, nor can he speak with it, and Medoh is deaf to his words. He still speaks to it, partially to keep himself sane and partially because it is the only one to talk to, but his words are lost in the wind, never to be heard by anyone again. When he tries to feel something,  _ anything,  _ he only feels numbness. There is no blood when he digs his talons into his feet, and there is no pain when he plucks out his feathers. There is nothing, and there will forever be nothing, because Revali will never be free, not even in death.

He does not remember what he was doing when he felt it, Link's presence, but he does know that the relief that flooded him in that moment was unlike any that he'd ever felt before. His presence is different, however, louder in a way that it was not before. Revali couldn't care less, just happy to have him back.

How long has it been anyway? Ten years? Twenty? Keeping track of time has never been important to Revali. What matters is that Link is back and seemingly stronger than ever.

\--

For many years, there has been nothing but darkness and solitude. Link stopped screaming long ago, his voice always falling on deaf ears. There's no one to hear the cracking of his screeches as his vocal cords wear down, the pain of it all numbed to a steady ache. There’s nothing under him but a hard ground, and the murky black around him seems to go on forever. He tries walking, tries to reach some other destination, but there’s only nothingness. 

He cannot touch or feel anything, the ground below him feeling solid, yet nonexistent at the very same time. For a long time there is nothing but pain, nothing but sorrow. He knows that he has failed to do what he was meant to do, and the very fact fills him with a rage that he cannot describe. The emotion no longer brings tears to his eyes, years of crying having made him run dry. 

In his mind, his relationship with Revali is the first thing to go. He can no longer remember the embraces they'd shared, can no longer remember the joy of cooking together. He only remembers Revali. Cruel, cruel Revali. He remembers the disdain in his eyes as he spoke to him, the scoffing he'd receive when he'd train in front of him. Then he doesn't even remember that. Bit by bit, his memories of the champions go dim. His companionship with Zelda, Urbosa's motherly doting, Daruk's support, Mipha's comfort, it's all gone and then he is truly alone. It's not like it matters though. What you can't see, can't hurt you, after all.

Time is non-existent where he is, the blackness never ceasing to make that fact more prominent. There's no way of telling what he's doing when he hears the voice, but it stirs something deep inside of him.

**_Link…_ **

**_Link…_ **

**_Wake up, Link._ **

_ Who is Link? _

**_Open your eyes._ **

_ Why? _

**_You are the light. Our light...You must shine upon us once again!_ **

The darkness around him seems to disappear with the voice's words, replaced by a brightness that hurts to look at. With a gasp, he's awake, sitting up frantically and touching his body with his hands. He'd been laying in a cool liquid, one that clung to his skin like water, but held a sweet scent. His mouth feels dry, as if he hasn't had a drink in ages. 

“My name...” He speaks to the air, “Link is my name?” 

**_Yes,_ ** the voice speaks softly, making Link jolt in surprise. The voice is real, he realizes. It's as real as he is.  **_You are Hyrule's only hope...Do you see the contraption on the left of the room?_ ** Link nods in response, nearly slipping as he rises to his feet. Weak legs are barely enough to support him, almost buckling under his weight as he steps out if the small pool of liquid that he'd been submerged in.  **_Yes, go to it, and take the sheikah slate inside._ **

Sheikah slate...the term sounds familiar, and when he sees it, the contraption  _ looks _ familiar as well. It feels natural to hold it in his hands, natural to fiddle with it's glowing surface. It almost as if it had been made for him. 

“What...do I do now?” He asks, words feeling unfamiliar on his tongue. “Where...do I go?”

**_That is up to you, hero, but you must save Hyrule from it's demise. You are our only hope. There are clothes for you in the next room. I am unsure if they'll fit you. Perhaps you have grown since…_ ** The voice goes silent for a moment. **_Well, it does not matter. You must go._ **

“I must go,” Link repeats, and he does. He takes one last look at the room he awoke in before he moves on, touching the smooth grey material of the walls one last time. The room is mysterious and a bit intimidating, but something about it makes him think that he'll miss it. 

Even so, he moves forwards, the next room holding two chests. Upon opening, he sees that both contain articles of clothing.  He pulls on the shirt, wrinkling his nose as he sees that it's just a bit too short for him. Lifting his arms makes the shirt ride up and expose his belly, which he takes a good look at. What does he look like, anyhow? He slides a hand along his leg, feeling the hair adorning it. When he does so, blond locks fall into his face, only to be pushed back once more. Running his hand through his hair causes a hair tie to come out, making him realize that his hair is longer than he’d previously thought. He’d be sure to find a reflective surface as soon as possible. The thought stays on his mind as he pulls on the worn trousers and boots he’d been provided with, nearly falling as he attempts to put them on. The blue hair tie he'd pulled out is nearly forgotten in the ground, but the tickle of hair on the back of his neck is enough to remind him. Muscle memory serves to tie his hair back up, albeit clumsily.

At this point, he’s more than eager to get out of this strange building, the promise of sunlight ahead motivating him. Climbing up onto the ledge leading outside is surprisingly easy, especially when he can feel the fresh air blowing into the room. The sight that greets him is unlike anything he’s ever seen before, or at least he thinks so. The world is grander than he ever could’ve imagined. Where he’s come from, he isn't sure, but he knows that he has seen this beauty before, that he has lived and thrived in it. It’s difficult to resist the urge to run out, so he doesn't. The fresh air whipping past his ears makes him smile, a laugh escaping him as he stops at a ledge. He takes a seat there, feeling the soft grass under his hands. Letting himself fall back onto its softness is easy, especially when the breeze is so warm against his skin. The clouds above him look soft and wispy, and the shade of the tree standing tall beside him shields his eyes from the sun’s rays. 

He's missed this, he realizes, missed it with all of his heart, all of his  _ being _ . There's no way of telling how long he laid in the grass, smiling up at the sky and watching nature pass by, but by the time he rises to his feet, he can see a figure moving towards him. Strangely enough, his first instinct is to pluck a branch from the tree next to him, his grip on it firm as he walks towards the figure. 

It's an old man, he realizes.

“You're awake,” his gruff voice comes out, a cheery smile on the man's face. Link looks him up at down, lowering the branch to his side when he realizes that this man doesn't seem to be endangering him. Even so, he proceeds with caution.

“Who are you?” The old man smiles, but it does not seem to reach his eyes like a genuine smile would.

“No one important, just an old man living on his own,” 

Link doesn't believe him, but stays anyway, clutching his branch close.


	17. One Hundred Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok gamers i cannot guarantee an update next week cause ive run out of pre-written chapters!!!! I hope you'll stick around!!!

Dearest Link,

Where are you now? 

Your presence, strong and unwavering is a sign that you are alive, but where? I find myself longing for you more and more each second that you are alive. Do you long for me as I do for you? I wonder, after all of these years, where have you been? Why couldn't I feel your presence before? Questions such as these will forever go unanswered, but my love will never waver. I hope to see you again one day.

Yours truly, 

Revali

\--

 

“I haven't seen anyone up here in a long, long time.”

“How come?” Link asks in between bites of baked apple. How long has it been since he's eaten? Far too long it seems, as he's quick to scarf down the baked apple that the old man had offered him. 

“Everyone either fled or died after the calamity,” the old man whispers, his eyes trained on the crackling flames in front of them. “I was the only one who dared come back after that, though I wasn't around when the calamity actually happened. That was a hundred years ago.” Link nearly chokes on his apple.

“A hundred years?!” He sputters, wiping off his mouth. “I...must have been asleep through it all. How is that possible?” The old man sighs. 

“It’s not. Something must have happened to you,  making you lose your memory. It is a sad thing, for a young man such as yourself to have such a burden upon his shoulders.” A frown forms itself on Link's face

“I wouldn't call it a burden. If anything it's a blessing that I woke up at all,”

“That much is true, boy. You've been in there for a long time,” The old man clears his throat, “I assume so, at least. I believe that I would have seen you sooner if that were not the case ” The words earn a simple shrug in response. Things just keep getting harder and harder to understand.

“I don't want to think about it. I have other places to go,”

“And where would that be?”

“Home. Wherever that is. Surely there is someone awaiting my arrival, right?” 

“Why wouldn't there be?”

“I don't know.”

“Well then you better be off,” A soft smile adorns the old man's features, but Link can see that there is something off about his expression. He nods in response, rising to his feet and eyeing a nearby torch. “You may take it, if you'd like. Perhaps it'll be of use to you,”

“Thank you,” Pale fingers wrap around the wooden torch, adding to Link's collection of 'weapons.’ With a small nod, Link is off. It's time to provide for himself. The voice from before has been silent thus far, and Link is grateful. In fact, he's even beginning to believe that he'd imagined it. An axe found along the path is added to his collection of weapons, a collection that he wasn't aware that he had. As he walks, he whistles softly to himself, stick still in hand. Along the path before him is a temple, or, what's left of one. Curiosity overwhelms him with the need to investigate, so he does. As he approaches the crumbling building, his eyes find a strange machine, one that he's never seen before. 

Almost as if on cue, his heart begins to hammer in his chest, his breathing stuttering as he stumbles back. The loose dirt under him makes him slip, the fall knocking the air out of him. Even still, he pushes himself back, staining his ragged, but clean clothes with the dusty terrain beneath him.  His chest feels tight with panic and he doesn’t know why, but he can't shake the feeling that he must  _ run _ . It takes little time for the fact that the machine isn't going to turn on anytime soon to dawn upon him, but when it does, he's at his feet in seconds. The shaking of his chest continues still, even when he is certain that he's out of the machine's dead stare. Once inside the crumbling temple, he collapses to the floor, his knees to his chest as he buries his face in them. There's a phantom pain blooming through his body, making him burn throughout. 

**_You are safe,_ ** Forlorn tones make his ears twitch upwards,  _**You must trek onward, hero.** _

“You wouldn't understand,” Link's shaking voice responds. When he feels a slim hand card through his hair, he looks up, only to see nothing but the ruins before him. A frustrated growl escapes him as he buries his face in his hands. “I just...Want to go home. I have to have one, right?”

**_Of course you have a home,_ ** the voice says softly,  **_Hyrule is your home. You must protect it._ **

“From what?” He asks, only to receive silence in response. The wall against his back is hard, making pain bloom through his skull as he knocks his head backwards in frustration.

**_I've marked a point on your sheikah slate...It is imperative that you venture to it._ **

“Of course it is,” Comes Link's blunt reply. With a sigh, he rises to his feet, briefly rubbing the back of his head with his hand.  _ Important or not, I have other matters I want to investigate,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ namely, the statue before me. _ In the middle of the wreckage that surrounds him is a lovely statue. It's flowing gown frames the figure's tall stature, the wings behind it stretching proudly. Dirtied from his previous fall, his hand rises up to touch the base of the statue, feeling the cool stone against the skin. It's a shame to see a work of art such as this one in such shambles. With one last once over, Link turns. It appears that it's his time. 

As he’d been told, there’s a glowing mark on his sheikah slate, one whose pulsating only seems to draw him deeper and deeper into his frustration. With a sigh, he’s already moving, passing the machine from before with ease. He feels its vacant stare gazing deep into his soul, but moves onwards. The landscape around him is gorgeous, but it's something that he cannot hope to enjoy, not now. Not when this voice in his head is pestering him so much. Perhaps, he thinks, this voice will go away if he just listens. Maybe then he can find his home, find his...family. Does he even have one? Perhaps he’d been living all by himself before his slumber.    


These things course through his mind as he walks, doing his best not to trip as he watches the sheikah slate. As bothersome and concerning as the voice in his head is, it has led him to a remarkable piece of technology. Link finds himself intrigued by the way that the slate can track his movement in real time, facilitating his navigation by a long shot. If only it were combined with a map…

Though rocky, the path to the objective is fairly easy, almost seeming too much so. Of course, nothing is that easy. Right in front of where he's supposed to go, is a strange snarling creature. It holds a sword and a crudely made shield in its hands, perking up as it spots him. If it were not charging at him, it's grin would almost seem goofy, it's mouth almost too big for its face. It's nose is like that of a swine's, twitching with each snort that escapes it's gangly body. It's impossible to take in all of its form when it runs at him, hissing as Link slams the branch in his hand into its body on instinct. 

Beating back the monster is strangely easy for him, sickeningly so, in fact. Even when the branch in his hand snaps, he's able to pull out his axe in a matter of seconds, almost as if he's done these things before. When he fights, it's almost as if the rest of the world goes dark around him, his mind trained entirely on the amount of damage he's making, and how to prevent his own injury. The creatures grunts and yelps become background noise to him, and it's only when he sees the creature's body lying in front of him that his actions begin to set in. With wide eyes, he looks down at the axe in his trembling hands. Where he'd be able to see his own dulled reflection, there is blood. It takes only a matter of seconds for the body before him to disappear in a poof of purple smoke, but the reality of his actions is something that he is yet to become numb to.

Who was he?


	18. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

It's interesting, how different things are when one is high up. What is large is small and details, no matter how important and significant they are to you, are virtually invisible. The once large looking monsters look so insignificant now that Link is atop this mysterious sheikah structure. Whatever the voice in his head had told him to do had caused the land to shake beneath him, sprouting the tallest towers that he's ever seen. They're enormous, so much so that he can see the many different ones popping up across the continent. The one under his feet is no different, carrying him up with it as it rises. It is quiet at this height, peaceful even. He doesn't even attempt to pick up his sheikah slate until he's had his fill of the fresh air surrounding him.

When he sees that there's a map in place of the blueness that painted the slate before, he smiles. It seems that his request for a map had been heard. Could it be that activating the other towers would give him access to the rest of the map? He supposes that he'll have to find out eventually, but for now he lets himself lay back on the tower's cool surface, the pointed roof shielding him from the now setting sun. He wonders, for just a moment, how he's going to get down, but a quick inspection yields climbable walls and an abundance of platforms along the side of the tower.

**_Link. Look up, Link. Gaze upon the castle, my castle._ **

The voice is back again, back for the third time today. With a sigh, Link lifts himself back up, his sight trailing to what the voice seems to want to attract his attention to. As he does, his eyes widen. There are no words to describe the horrid sight before him, but perhaps his own fear might be description enough. Surrounding the castle is a thick, nearly black sludge. There's a red sheen in that sludge, one that makes it even more unnatural to look at. The beast that it forms a part of is revolting, to say the least, the slimy darkness dripping off of it as it roars. It instills a fear in him, one that he's sure that he's felt before. However, the beast is not the only thing that his eyes gaze upon. In the castle, there is a light, bright and ever shining. There's a familiarity to that light, one that seems to calm him back down in an instant.

**_We've all been awaiting your awakening, hero. It has been one hundred long, long years. Surely your memories are scarce, but with luck they will be repaired and you will be yourself again._ **

“How am I supposed to become myself if I have no recollection of who I am whatsoever?” He asks softly, letting himself sit on the edge of the tower. The air feels cool on his face. “After one hundred years, who would?”

**_One thing at a time, hero. For now, you have a mission to complete. You must save Hyrule from this...beast._ **

“Are you sure that I am the one?”

**_You will come to see that it's true, despite what you may think now. You are Hyrule's only hope…_ **

The voice sounds almost despondent now, and Link isn't sure how he's supposed to feel. He looks down at his feet, kicking them gently. It's a long fall to the ground, but he doesn't mind in the slightest. It seems that he isn't afraid of heights like these. He doesn't know how to respond to the voice, so he doesn't. Laying back down is much easier, he thinks. The floor beneath him is cool, becoming cooler with the sun's departure. There are many things that he must think about, things that he must accept in this new life, starting with the fact that this life isn’t new at all. He’s been here before, breathed this air, lived off of the land.

Yet he doesn’t remember. It almost hurts to think that he had a life before today, to know that there were people who cared about, and people who cared about him.

It's getting cold now, the chilled air beginning to distract him from his thoughts. Perhaps, he thinks, he should find some shelter, but the thought of climbing back down at these hours is unappealing, to say the least. He's shivering, and the floor is cold, but there are no monsters at this height, nothing that will do him harm. At the very least, there's that. Falling asleep is surprisingly easy because of this, the safety of being high up providing some sort of feeling of security.

In his dreams, he's running, screaming a name that he does not recognize. He can't comprehend the name--not really, but he yells it with all of his might, the sound of rain filling the sky and drowning out his voice. There are beams coming down on him, splattering onto his skin and burning him. He can feel the scalding heat against his skin, hot tears rushing down his cheeks as his desperate screams turn to howls of pain. There's no telling where he is-- not like this.

The scream that tears from his body as he's jerked awake can surely be heard, even from up here. There's a phantom pain covering his trembling body, hot and itchy. He scrapes his nails down his skin in a feeble attempt at getting rid of the burning sensation, only managing to scratch his arms raw. Stammering breaths make his chest quiver, his body crying for air that he can't seem to provide. He longs for a blanket, something to shield himself from the frigid morning air, to keep himself from scratching further. His eyes sting with the desire for more sleep, and he knows that if it weren't for the cold air and the dreams that had plagued his rest, he would've slept much more. The hard ground has made his back ache, only adding to his discomfort. There are tears running down his cheeks, ones that he wipes away as he drags his nails down the skin on his face. His breaths still come in short puffs, though his trembling has lessened.

**_Link..._ ** Concerned tones make Link bury his face in his hands, his knees pressed against his chest.

“Shut up, shut  _ up! _ ” His voice is hoarse and his throat is sore, but he yells anyway. He doesn't want to hear the voice, doesn't want to feel  _ insane. _ “Haven't you done enough already?!”

**_I'm sorry...If only I could lessen your pain…_ **

“Just leave me alone…” Is Link's rather miserable response. With his face in his hands, his tears have gotten all over his face, drying uncomfortably as the time goes by. He feels rather pathetic, laying there on his side, but he knows that despite that he'll have to get up soon.

Enough is enough, he supposes, forcing himself up to his feet. He takes time to stretch, knowing well that he has a task to fulfill, but wanting to delay it as much as possible. He deserves that much, he thinks, especially after whatever that was. When climbing down becomes inevitable, he tries to make sure he doesn't plummet to his death. It's difficult to take hold when his hands are sweating and trembling, but he manages to make it down just fine, after a few breaks on the tower's platforms, that is. His feet have hardly touched the ground before he hears someone call out to him, making him cringe. He hadn't exactly planned on socializing today, not after his dreadful awakening.

“My, my those are some strange towers!” To Link's surprise, the old man isn't walking towards him, rather gliding in on a paraglider.

“They sure are. Spent the night up in one of those things. Not very comfortable, but country boys make do.” Link cracks a smile, pointing at himself with his thumbs  “And by country boys, I mean me.” He's unsure why he's able to mask his emotions so well.

“Er...Yes of course. Might I ask if you happened to see anything strange up there?” The old man inquires, seeming strangely interested in all of this. What's his deal, anyway?

“Heard a voice,” Link replies with a shrug. “Not like it's anything new, been hearing that voice since I woke up.” He taps on his temple with his finger. “But it's all up here.”

“Is it a voice that you recognize?”

“Listen, all I know is that that voice hasn't left me alone since I woke up and that it wants me to do something.” With a sigh, his gaze travels to the castle in the distance. “If I get to the castle, if I do as I'm told, maybe I can get rid of that voice and live my life as I want to.”

“The great plateau has a dangerous drop. The only way to get off of here is with a paraglider like this one. Jumping or climbing down would be-”

“Hand it over.” The old man's eyes seem to darken for a moment, but Link isn't one to let himself be intimidated. He's tired, too tired for this.

“Eager, aren't you?”

“I need it more than you ever will. I need to get to the castle.”

“Alright, alright, I'll give it to you.” Link's eyes light up with his words, only to go dim as he continues, “IF you give me something in return.”

“Like what?” Link asks, exasperation filling his words. Restless fingers fiddle with the cloth of his shirt, awaiting the old man's answer.

“Why, treasure of course!” Treasure. _ Treasure? _

“You've got to be kidding me. Where am I supposed to get treasure?”

“That shrine over there!” Following the old man's finger, Link's eyes settle on a glowing monument, much like the tower that he'd climbed previously. He hadn't even noticed the shrine until now. “It started glowing right when the towers sprouted from the land. It seems like a place where one would find treasure, does it not?”

“If I bring it back, you'll give me the glider?”

“Of course I will. Do you not take my word?”

“I met you  _ yesterday. _ ”

“A wise answer.”

“Anyhow, I don't have much of a choice. I suppose that I'll meet you here when I get whatever is in there.”

“I'll wait for you.”

“Of course you will.”

Link hates the old man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok gamers so, same as last week, I'm unsure on whether or not I'll have a chapter up, but if I do then that means I'm lucky! I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter! Er...long compared to most chapters anyway.


	19. Lies

The shrine before him is sleek, the gray surface patterned with intricate designs. It's orange glow is like that of a tower that has yet to be activated, mesmerizing and beautiful. Link traces a finger along it's surface, feeling a subtle warmth where there is light. It's a strange structure, it's flared bottom tapering up and giving it a shape almost like that of a cone. It's a strangely pretty sight.

As he places the slate onto the structure, the previously orange glow turns into a familiar bright blue, though the top stays a brilliant orange. It makes him smile; it seems that the sheikah are rather fond of those particular shades. Blue and orange. Link decides that he likes those colors; they're the color of the sky when the sun is low. Blue and orange, blue and orange. He likes the way they make him feel. He wonders if they were his favorite colors in the past, too. 

Doors before him open up, providing him entry to a small, almost insignificant looking room. Inside there is a just a glowing platform, one which upon investigation, seems to be the entrance to the shrine. As it begins lowering, Link nearly loses his balance, letting out a gasp as this happens. He watches as the world above disappears, replaced with sheer blue walls that surround the platform. Touching them reveals their solidity, and it's easy to infer that they're there as a safety precaution. Dragging his finger along the walls as he's lowered sends ripples through its surface, making him grin. It's almost as if it were water, he thinks. This thought is interrupted as the walls disappear under his touch, revealing a sizable room. The walls are smooth to the touch, a deep gray in color and covered in designs similar to the exterior of the shrine. The ceilings are higher than he's ever seen, much too high to touch. Before he can even step forward, there's a voice in his head, telling him about the trial he must pass. It makes him want to cry, hearing that voice. Is he going to be hearing voices for the rest of his life? 

He doesn't want to think about it.

\--

Finishing the shrine is easier than Link would've thought. There's an immense amount of weight lifted off of his shoulders as he walks out, his chest feeling warm from the soul orb that had been pressed into it. He feels strangely full, though he can't quite tell in what way. As he'd promised, the old man is outside awaiting his arrival, throwing his hands up with a smile as he sees him.

“I have the treasure,” 

“I see that! Spirit orbs are quite valuable, you know! As soon as you get the other three you can--”

“That wasn't the deal,” Link cuts off the old man with a hiss, his eyes going dark.

“Ah, it wasn't?” The old man asks, a knowing glint in his eye. He's challenging him, he knows he is. The smile on his face annoys him to no end, making him want to snatch the paraglider away without even giving him the treasure.

“You  _ know _ it wasn't.”

“Well I suppose I changed my mind then. Though, that shouldn't be an issue for a young man such as you, right? All you have to do to find the remaining three is climb up that tower. I'm sure that you'll be able to spot them from--”

“You know, you ask a lot from me for someone who could very well do it himself.”

“Ah, but that's where you're wrong, boy.” With a point of his finger, the old man redirects Link's attention to his sheikah slate. “In order to get into the shrines, I would need a sheikah slate such as that one. It's a very rare artifact, one that hasn't been seen in decades. The technology required for such an object is so advanced, that some say that it allows teleportation to shrines and towers that were previously activated,” he clears his throat. “Or so I've heard. Why don't you try it out? It will be useful when searching for the next three shrines.”  With a roll of his eyes, Link takes out the slate, eyes scanning over the map he'd been provided with. Sure enough, two icons are visible on the screen, both of which host a 'travel’ function.

“When I get the remaining shrines, you'll actually give me the paraglider, right?” 

“Of course!”

“Three shrines it is then.”

\--

The old man appears to have a thing for making him work, Link realizes as his eyes scan the area before him. The feeling of having been teleported up here is strange, still not leaving his body even as the moments pass by. He feels tingly all over, the feeling making him want to scratch at his skin. It's not an unpleasant feeling, per say, but it's rather unwelcome. 

Refraining from scraping his nails down his arms is easy enough, especially as he studies the plateau's shrines from afar. There seems to be one on a mountain and one surrounded by broken down walls. There is, however, one that he cannot see, even from these heights. That fact makes him scoff softly to himself, anger settling in the pit of his stomach. With a huff, he plops down onto the ground and let's himself fall onto his back, glaring up at the tower's ceiling. 

Who does that man think he is, anyway? He'd been told strange things by the monk in the shrine, things that signalled that the spirit orbs could not be obtained by just  _ anyone _ . So what made the old man think that he could possess such an item? Perhaps, Link thinks, he won't even be able to hand over the spirit orbs. What will he do then? With a groan, he throws his arm over his eyes.

He's been awake all of two days, and this is what he gets. There is no family awaiting his arrival, no memories of those who'd cared about him, those _he'd_ cared about. There is nothing and there will forever be nothing because he's been asleep for a hundred years and everyone he knew is probably _dead_.

The thought is an unpleasant one, one that makes his stomach churn with dread. He wishes he could stop thinking about it.

In order to do so, he decides that he should get to work.

Reaching the walls surrounding the closest shrine is easy enough, only a few enemies in the way,  but the closer that Link gets to it, the more he realizes that this might be harder than he'd previously thought. 

There's a mechanical whir coming from within, one that he somehow recognizes all too well. It makes his heart pick up, pounding in his chest as he skillfully maneuvers himself between broken down walls. A peek towards the sound reveals what he'd feared most, a mechanical beast, watching, waiting for him to show himself. Tears feel hot as they pool in his eyes, running down his cheeks in small streams. His face feels warm, too warm as he tries to steady his breathing. He cannot break down, not like last time. Hyrule needs a hero, not a coward. He must be that hero, whether he wants to or not. His throat feels tight as he holds back sobs, knowing very well that he'll be spotted if he makes any noise. 

Shaking hands are barely able to activate the shrine when he arrives, and they're hardly able to complete the shrine’s puzzle when he needs to. He emerges victorious, however, a new tool for his journey installed in his slate and another soul orb earned. He decides its best to teleport to the other shrine instead of facing the mechanical being.

The shame of feeling like a coward makes his face feel uncomfortably hot. 

Perhaps he isn't fit to be a hero.

\--

The Hero of Hyrule.

The words are bittersweet on my tongue, reminding me of my own failures as a princess.

Where are you now?

Do you remember me, hero? 

Do you remember the sizzle of light against flesh,

The bright blue that burns with a heat never felt before?

Do you remember, hero, how you loved with your whole heart?

and how that heart came to love one with a passion so strong?

Tell me,

Do you even want to remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers i hope you enjoy this chapter!! i know things are moving kinda slow but they'll be speeding up in a few chapters! I know that most of you have played through the whole game so I'm going to try not to bore you so much.


	20. Truth

It's been quite the journey, gathering the soul orbs. Link had been able to gather all but one in a day, having to retire when the journey's exhaustion began to set in. 

He'd had the fortune of finding the old man's cottage, where he helped himself to the ingredients that lay inside. The cooking pot outside was unlit, a problem easily solved with some flint and a metallic sword. Finding it was lucky; thus far he'd had to rely on crudely made wooden weapons, ones that he'd earned from the few battles he'd fought. 

As he tossed ingredients into the pot, he'd thought about those battles, about inflicting pain upon another being. He came to realize that where he'd once been afraid of it, he was now becoming numb to it. In just a matter of two days and a handful of battles, he'd become someone who could kill without a second thought. It had scared him to his core, knowing how normal this must have been to him in the past. As he ate his dinner of simmered fruit, he thought about who he could have been. Perhaps it would be a question that would forever go unanswered. These thoughts filled his mind as he laid back, staring up at the stars.  He'd fallen asleep to the crackle of the cooking pot's flames, the soft grass tickling his skin. His dreams had been soft, comforting. Mercy, perhaps, from his previous nightmare.

Once awakening, he'd prepared himself a quick breakfast and hurried off to the last shrine. Mount Hylia, as the map called it, was an extremely cold part of the plateau, one that had Link shivering nonstop. 

Whilst sneaking around the old man's hut, he'd happened upon a book about the native plant species of Hyrule, along with their uses. Sneaking it into his bag was easy and he felt no guilt. It's not like like the old man would miss the book, he'd had lots of time to read it, to know its contents. Link, however, didn't have that advantage. One of the downsides to having your memory wiped, he supposed.

It's because of that book that he was able to prepare a dish that would protect him from the bitter cold of Mount Hylia, a spicy platter that made him feel warm inside. Even despite that internal warmth, he still shivered, for he had but a thin shirt and short trousers to fight off the snowy winds. With one last battle, he was able to get into the last shrine, albeit with a few bruises. Now he stands, emerging proudly from the interior. He’s happy to be finished, happy to know that he’s closer to getting away from here. Silent celebrations are cut short by a hearty laugh, one that’s rather familiar by now. Upon looking up, Link sees the old man gliding down towards him once more. There’s no time to question where he came from, for he’s already speaking to him in cheerful tones.

“You’ve finally obtained the final spirit orb! Now that you’ve gotten it, I can finally tell you everything, Link!”

“I...never told you my n--”

“No matter! All will be explained in a matter of time.” Link is interrupted by the old man, making him huff softly. He can feel his ears droop in annoyance, but he elects to ignore it in favor of listening to the old man. “I will tell you everything at the temple of time. Climb onto the very top, and there I will be, waiting.” A hand on his shoulder makes him jolt. “You have done well.” With those final words, the old man is gone, his figure fading away into the wind. A blue green glow is left in his wake, slowly fading away as well. 

Link blinks once. Then twice, and then determines that the old man is really gone. His head aches with confusion and frustration, and he wishes that he could just understand. A shiver cuts through his body, and he decides that it's best to hurry down to wherever the hell the 'temple of time’ is. What kind of name is that, anyway? Must've been a pretty special place. Or a pretty boring one. These things stay on Link's mind as he travels down the mountain, the bitter cold making making his exposed skin sting. 

A quick look at his sheikah slate reveals the location of the temple, and upon arriving, he realizes that it's the broken down temple from before. It's height is intimidating, making him wonder if he can even get up to the top. Not one to be deterred easily, he begins climbing, his fingers becoming stained with the remnants of dirt that lay upon its surface. The higher he gets, the more his body aches, a telltale cry for a break. He's able to pull himself up onto a ledge, his breath coming out in harsh puffs as he regains his strength. He takes a moment to scarf down an apple, throwing the core to the ground carelessly. He needs as much energy as possible to get to the top. Once he's able to pull himself onto the rickety roof, he makes his way to the highest point. There, beneath the pointed roof, is the old man. 

“You've arrived.” His voice rings out, breaking the silence. The old man’s back is facing him, but even so he seems to be able to sense Link's presence. It doesn't come as much of a surprise; earlier's events had let Link know that there's more to the old man than he'd previously thought. Interrupting his thoughts, the old man turns around, continuing to speak. “Now that you’ve gotten this far, I can show you who I truly am, and tell you why I had to take this form.” A bright light burns Link’s eyes, making them water as he looks away. As the light fades, he looks back, surprised to see the once drab old man looking like royalty. A dim blue glow surrounds his form, much like the one that had been left in his wake earlier that day. 

“Who are you?” Perhaps it is not the question that he should be asking, but it's the first one that he’s able to push out. “I don’t--I don’t understand...What’s going on?” 

“I believe that I should start from the very beginning. You’ve proven that you’re ready to hear the events of one hundred years ago.”

“I don’t think I am.” The  near inaudible words make the old man smile sadly. 

“You don’t have a choice, my boy,” The words feel like daggers, painful and sharp. “I’m sorry, Link.”

“Just tell me,” He speaks, fists clenched and gaze fixated on the cracked ground below them. There’s a frustration building up inside of him, one which he isn’t sure he’ll be able to contain for much longer. It would be better for the old man to continue speaking before that desperation reaches its peak. With a sigh, the old man begins to tell his tale.

“To truly understand the situation, you must know what happened ten thousand years ago.” There's a grim tone in the old man's voice as he speaks, his gaze dark.

The words that continued spoke of a long history against what Link now knows is Calamity Ganon. It's strange to know that he once fought against mechanical beings, guardians, as he'd been told, and protected someone to the very end. To know that he was a knight of the royal family almost sets his mind at ease, at the very least he knows why he's able to kill without thought. Knowing that the voice in his head, Zelda, was someone that he'd once protected is painful, however. Does she know that she's been driving him mad? Is she aware of the fact that hearing her voice makes him want to pull at his hair until it stops? Does knowing that he was once her protector change anything? Link doesn't know. There are so many burdens that come with knowing the truth of his past, perhaps even more than those that come with not knowing.

It’s a sad thing, to know that your fate is someone else’s idea, and to know that no matter what you do, in the end you will return to that fate. It's difficult not to think about it, but it's something that must be ignored. After all, what Link wants doesn’t matter. There are thousands of lives in his hands. 

The worst thing about being alive, Link believes, is that he is trapped in his own destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading? I'm definitely still writing so! I sure hope there are still some of you here! Anyway, as usual, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll continue reading until the end!


	21. New Tasks

Hyrule is quiet,  Link has come to realize that fact. During his travels to kakariko village, he'd only seen a few travelers around, and not a single settlement besides the village. There was stable, small and unimportant; just a resting spot for people like him. While there he'd stopped to eat, helping himself to some of the ingredients from the stable. The meal he'd cooked up was filling, and he'd shared a moment with one of the stable hands, talking. It was nice, to be able to speak to someone about something other than his fate.

The stable hand was a shy man, gentle and kind in a way that Link hadn't seen before. Arthur, was his name. Link thought it fit someone like him perfectly. Seeing him stirred something inside of him, something that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. Arthur's dark brown eyes enraptured him in a way that made him feel ashamed. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd been attracted to men in the past. Fleeting comments indicated Arthur's interest in him, and his actions spoke much louder. When Link felt his lips pressed against his, he nearly melted, his heart pounding in his chest. When Arthur lead him behind the stable, he did not protest, but instead followed eagerly. He'd had no idea how much he craved someone's touch. Even now, as he lays in one of the inn's beds, he thinks about the feeling of lips against his. He hadn't been kissed in a long time.

When he falls asleep, he dreams of not of brown eyes and tan skin, but of green eyes and soft feathers. He feels guilty as he awakes, wishing that he hadn't shared those moments with Arthur. When Arthur greets him in the morning, Link only offers a tight lipped smile. 

Shaking away the thought, he decides that catching himself a horse is of the utmost importance. Remembering the way his legs ached the day before reminds him that while walking is relatively enjoyable, it's tiring overall. It would be unwise to waste all of his energy simply on walking when there are possible threats lurking.

The horse he manages to get ahold of is a timid one, one who's dark brown coat shines with the sun. She's a beauty, one that Link falls in love with instantly. As he registers her at the stable, he gives her the name 'Dalia.’ It fits a graceful animal like her. Dalia, Dalia, Dalia. Link's new best friend. He takes his time riding her to kakariko village, only urging her on in order to avoid inconvenient fights. Kakariko village is beautiful, lively in a way that seems foreign to this land. It's inhabitants are of pale skin and silver hair, a beautiful combination that he hasn’t seen before. Upon arrival, he's quick to make his way to Lady Impa's home, only briefly interrupted due to security reasons. Once explaining who he is, however, he's let in. The woman before him is old, much older than any other in kakariko village. Impa, most likely. As soon as he enters the room, he can see the surprise on her wrinkled face. 

“Link?” Her voice comes out quietly, surprised in a way that Link cannot completely comprehend. He does not remember her, but it seems that she knows him well. He clears his throat, fingers rubbing the worn material of his shirt.

“I was sent by King Rhoam. I've finally awoken from my slumber in the shrine of resurrection and was advised to come here. I was told that you are Lady Impa?” The last sentence comes out sounding like a question, and in a way it is. Link isn't  _ entirely _ sure this woman is Impa, but most signs point to yes.

“That would be me, yes. It has been a long time since I have seen you, Link. It seems that the shrine of resurrection has done its job well. You appear as strong as ever, and your scars have faded greatly.” Lady Impa's gaze drops to the floor. “Tell me, boy, do you still remember me?” 

“I don't remember anyone,” 

“I see...We feared that this would happen, that you would forget it all. It really is a shame. I am so sorry, Link,” Sympathetic words make Link burn with anger. How could anyone ever really understand what it's like? Comforting words and apologies do nothing to change is destiny. Despite his irritation, he remains calm. 

“It's alright.” He lies, plastering on a smile. “In time I will create new memories, and possibly remember the old ones. It's nothing that time can't fix.”

“You used to hide your emotions well, warrior. Now I can see that which you could never express before. I can see that all of this troubles you, and for that I will be forever sorry.”

“It can't be helped.” Link sighs. “My only wish is to be told how to fulfill my destiny, so that I can lead a life of my own.” Impa smiles, but it does not reach her eyes.

“I suppose I should get on with it then. Let me tell you about the Divine Beasts.”

Lady Impa’s version of the calamity’s tale focuses more on the mechanical beings than when it had been told by King Rhoam, and for that Link is grateful. He listens closely, wanting to retain as much information as possible, all the while studying Impa. There’s a pain behind the stoic expression she holds, and her previous words make him wonder if he, too, was once as stoic as her. By the time that Impa is done speaking, he has a variety of tasks to fulfill. Before he leaves, she takes hold of his hand. 

“Take this.” She says, handing him a leather bound book, its pages empty for him to fill. Along with it, he gets a quill and a small bottle of ink. “I suggest that you keep a diary, for there will be many tasks along the way. Surely you will lose track if you do not write them down.” 

“Thank you,” A smile graces his features. Despite the fact that he does not know Impa, Impa knows  _ him. _ She cares about him, something that feels new. Link finds that he rather likes being cared about.

That night, as he sits on one of the beds of Kakariko’s inn, he writes in his journal. 

\--

Diary Entry One: Approximately four days after my awakening

My name is Link. I was given this journal to document my travels in Hyrule and to keep track of the tasks that I have to complete. Thus far I have collected various soul orbs and enhanced my being once. I have met lady Impa, a woman who I knew in the past, but do not remember now. I’ve heard voices, yelled at them, and heard them again. The voice in my head, Zelda, has been strangely quiet since leaving the great plateau. In the past, I was her knight, and my life came to an end in order to save hers. Now she fights in Hyrule castle, keeping back the calamity. A summary of my life thus far is that my destiny is not in my own hands, but someone else’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! reminder that im always looking for feedback! I know some of you dont really get the appeal of getting comments because maybe you arent a writer yourself, but they're very fun to read and always appreciated! Hope you enjoy this chapter! (I miss revali :( )


	22. The Hylian Tunic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiiiiiii sorry for being late again im still alive and im still writing! as always please please leave your feedback, I love hearing from you all!

To do List:

  * Go see Purah at Hateno Village 
  * Fix the Sheikah slate (With Purah’s help) and then come back to Lady Impa
  * Gain control of the Divine Beasts
  * Defeat Calamity Ganon
  * Buy new clothes (preferably before Ganon)
  * Rupees???
  * Learn how to cook (Impa says I liked it)



\--

Earning rupees  is time consuming, sure, there are plenty of tasks in Kakariko village that need completion and therefore lots of rupees to be earned, but even so, it's time consuming and  _ tiring. _ Link's been in the village only for a day, not counting his arrival, but  he's already made himself a nice amount of rupees. Rounding up cuccos, apparently, is a good job. He whistles to himself as he walks towards what appears to be a shop that sells clothing, counting his earnings as he does so. It's time to cross something important off of his list: getting rid of these rags that he was provided with. It's not that he isn't grateful, but there has to be something that can better protect him against harm. He's already been victim to a concerning amount of bumps and bruises, most of them coming from battles. 

As he opens the door to the small shop, he's greeted with a warm welcome. A young woman stands behind a desk, smiling at him gleefully. 

“Welcome! My name is Claree, what can I help you with?” 

“I'm looking for new clothing. This doesn't exactly fit anymore…” a sheepish smile adorns his features as he speaks, his face becoming flushed Claree looks him up and down. She tsks softly, coming out from behind her desk. There’s a measuring tape in her hands, one that she uses to take Link's measurements.

“No, no, no. These rags won't do, not at all! You need something from my collection, and I think I have just the size!” She says with a grin, already heading to a room that's out of sight. There are two outfits on display, both of which look quite promising. Link takes a special interest in what appears to be an almost skin tight suit, purple in color. The material feels soft against his fingers and the overall look of the outfit intrigues him.

“Alright, sir, I have something in your size!” Her voice  jolts Link out of his thoughts, making him look up at her. She holds a red and green tunic in her hands, along with a pair of tan trousers and dark brown boots. The outfit is much like other one on display, save for the lack of a cloak. 

“I'll take that, too,” he says, motioning towards the cloak on display. Now his outfit is complete.

“Well aren't you going to try it on?”

“Try it on?” Neatly folded clothing is shoved into his arms, making him stumble back. “I, uh...where do I do that?” He asks, face flushed. She doesn't really expect him to change right there, does she? There's a smile on hers face as she motions him over to a small room that he hadn't seen before. There's a moment of hesitation before he steps inside, pulling the curtain hanging in the doorway shut and carefully setting his things down. He hasn't gotten undressed since he'd last bathed, which was two days ago. Even then it was only to let his clothing dry. 

It's difficult not to feel watched when there's a simple curtain between him and the shopkeep, but he manages to stifle that feeling and pull off his dirtied clothes. The feeling of the soft cotton tunic sliding over his skin reminds him of just how scratchy the material of his previous shirt was. The new outfit feels comfortable in a way that the previous one wasn't and he finds that he wants to purchase it more than ever.

“What's taking so long?! Come on out here and show me how it looks!” Claree calls out. Link jolts slightly at the volume, but complies anyway. He feels confident in this new outfit, like he looks good. A soft noise of delight escapes the shopkeep as she rushes over to him, looking him up and down. “Oh you look amazing!!!” She squeals, taking his hands in her own as she hops up and down. “Wait, wait, wait!” Delicate hands pull away from his own, finding their way to the cloak on display. “We can't forget the finishing touch! You mentioned you wanted to buy this, correct?” Link nods as she places the cloak over his shoulders, smiling as he does so.

“I like you. You're nice.” He says quietly, making her freeze in her tracks and flush. 

“Well of course I am, silly! Only the best for my customers!” She continues with a smile, avoiding his eye as she straightens up his cloak.

“Usually people are just nice to me because they think I'm special,” Dim eyes cast downwards as he speaks, his tone of voice making Claree freeze again. “I don't think it's true.”

“Of course it is,” she speaks softly, a smile adorning her features. The feeling of her hands smoothing down the fabric of Link's cloak is strangely soothing. “Everyone is special, even you.” As her hands fall to her sides, Link finds that he misses her touch-- no, he misses  _ being  _ touched.

“Yeah, you're right,” Strands of hair fall into his eyes as he shakes his head, a soft laugh escaping him. He clears his throat before speaking once more, feeling strangely uncomfortable. “I should leave now. How much will it be?”

“Hm...ninty for the trousers and boots, one hundred twenty for the tunic and…” Claree hums softly to herself as she thinks. “Ah, right! Sixty for the cloak! Now, how about you change back into your old clothes so I can bag these up for ya?” With a small grin, she practically shoves him back into the changing room. 

As he pulls the new clothing off he finds himself thinking about the type of people he'd come to meet on his adventures. He'd quite liked Claree, and he'd certainly been fond of Alfred. For a time, anyway. What other personalities lay out there for him to discover? Certainly he'd find out soon enough, because he's more than ready to leave the village. The only thing holding him back is himself, he realizes. The idea of staying and creating a life for himself here is much too appealing to him. He sighs to himself as he pulls his old clothes on, the worn material's familiarity engulfing him. He plasters a smile onto his face as he hands the clothing over to Claree, handing over two hundred and seventy rupees when she hands him the bagged clothing. 

With a brand new outfit and slightly lighter pockets, Link exits the shop, chest filled with a strange feeling of glee. It's almost embarrassing, how happy such a small thing  makes him, but the pristine clothing packed into his bag makes him unable to care. As he arrives at the inn, he's quick to find somewhere to change. Old clothing is packed away, replaced with something new. This is a fresh start for Link. Perhaps he still has the shadows of the past looming over him, but there is so much more for him than that. 

He decides to set out that day, knowing that staying in Kakariko will only set him back. The sooner he finishes all of this, the sooner he can find his new home. He thinks of Claree as he walks, wondering if she knows that her words have more value than she thinks. He'll come visit her again someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> link is touch starved, dont even try to change my mind. this isnt link oogling over a pretty lady (though theres nothing wrong with that, my version of link is gay uwu) its him craving physical affection and friendship after so long without it.


	23. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i posted this two days ago but apparently i only thought abt doing it and my brain was like. ah. so you did it. anyway heres the next chapter ;)

“Linkyy! How do you not remember me? It hurts my feelings!” 

“I, uh…”

“I'm just kidding, you big dummy! We knew there would be some sort of memory loss! I suppose I should write that down… 'subject demonstrates loss of memory after one hundred years of slumber in the restoration chamber…’” Purah seems to lose herself in her work, mumbling under her breath as she scribbles things down in her notepad. Once she's done, her gaze flicks back to Link, who feels rather uncomfortable with her calculating stare.

“We'll have to perform a check up before I can fix that slate of yours. You seem to be in perfectly good health, but there's nothing wrong with making sure! Also, this data will be incredibly useful in the future!”

“Then you'll fix the slate?” Link asks, reluctance in his voice. He's never had a check up before, or rather, not one in this century. Really, he'd much rather be heading back to kakariko with a restored sheikah slate, but if Purah is doing him his favor then he supposes he should do one for her as well. He feels stiff and awkward as she takes his vitals, perfectly silent save for the occasional mumble under her breath or soft hum of approval. As she scratches notes into her notepad, she finally speaks up.

“Alright then, Linky. Physical health seems just fine, but how are you feeling mentally?” There's no eye contact during the question, and Purah asks it as if it's the most normal inquiry in the world. Even during his silence, she still scribbles down notes.

“I’m fine, I guess.” He shrugs, shoving his hands into his pockets. Purah stops mid sentence, her gaze boring into him. Calculating eyes scan his features, studying him in a way that makes him anxious.

“You used to be better at lying, you know.” She says, already back to making notes. 

“What's with you and Impa analyzing me all the time?”

“Just routine. Now, quit your lying and tell me how you're  _ really _ doing.”

“I…” Link bites the inside of his cheek, taking a deep breath. “I feel  _ terrible. _ I woke up and I was happy-- happier than I've ever been, but the moment that I realized I could hear her voice-- Zelda, I just...It was all  _ ruined _ .” A frustrated hand cards through his hair, messing it up as he clenches it. “I don't-- I don't  _ want  _ this destiny, I don't want to hear her voice and I don't want to fight some sort of bigger evil. I want to be  _ myself _ , regardless of who I was one hundred years ago.” Purah’s note taking comes to a stop.

“Do you still hear her?”

“No.” Her scribbling continues.

“You're not very good at having conversations like these,” Link mutters under his breath, freezing when Purah glares up at him. For someone stuck in a young girl's body, she still has quite the glare. It's familiar, that expression. 

“I’m taking notes so I can help you, you dummy.” 

“Sorry,”

“Don't worry about it,” She continues writing, smiling as she finally finished. The notepad is forgotten on a nearby table as she plops down on her chair and motions for Link to take a seat as well. “Now that the scientific part is over, let me ask you as a friend,” A small hand is placed over Link's, nearly making him tear up. “How are you doing?” Her voice is gentle, so gentle, and Link doesn't know what to do. 

“Why do you care about me?” 

“Because I know you,”

“I don't know you, though,”

“I don’t care.” There's sincerity in her voice, making Link really believe her words. 

“I'm scared, Purah.” He admits, gaze plastered onto the ground. “I'm really, really scared. I'm...scared of  _ myself _ and...and I'm scared of the fact that I find men attractive and I--”

“So you then…You don't remember him? Or are you just ashamed?” Purah's voice is nearly inaudible as she speaks. “I took a picture of you two, you know. On that same sheikah slate…” She sounds sad, so  _ sad _ and it makes Link ache with guilt. Her words, they speak of a man in his life, one which he does not remember.

“I don't...I don't know who you're talking about,” Distress begins to drip into his words as he pulls his hand away from Purah's. Nails rake down his arms, leaving red trails in their wake. There are tears in his eyes, ones that he tries desperately not to let escape. “Who is he, who are you talking about?” Purah seems frozen, unsure of what to do as she watches him slowly come apart. “Who is he, Purah? Was he--”

“He was your lover.” Her words make Link freeze. He had a lover. He had a lover and now he's  _ gone _ .

“His name was Revali...He was one of your fellow champions. You loved him more than anyone in the world,”

“So he...he died, fighting against the calamity?”

“I'm so sorry,”

“I don't even-- I don't even _remember_ him.” Tears begin to roll down his cheeks, as he breathes in shakily. “I-- I _loved_ him and I don't _remember_ him.” 

“Link, it's...it's okay,” Purah takes his shaking form into her arms, letting him cry into her chest. Link feels disgusting. He feels like a traitor--Like a  _ cheater _ . 

“I'm--I'm disgusting, I--” Shaky words are cut off by soft shushing. Purah's soft coos are comforting, but it all  _ hurts _ . It hurts so much and he doesn't know what to do. He feels pathetic, coming apart like this, but he can't help it. What is he supposed to do with the shattered life left behind? The pieces of his past cut into him like glass, stinging and lingering until he just can’t take it anymore. Is this what life is? Endless suffering? Or is this just his punishment for failing his duties? These thoughts swirl around in his head as Purah holds onto him tightly, her soft words lost in his own sobs. There's no telling how long he spends sobbing in Purah's arms, but by the time he's able to steady his breathing, the sun is already setting. 

“Hey…” Purah speaks softly, lifting Link's chin with her hand. “Why don't we restore that slate of yours?” 

“Yeah...that sounds good.” He murmurs, pulling away from Purah. Tears stain his cheeks, wiped away by Purah with a handkerchief. 

“No more tears, Linky. Let's get this ready so that we can get you something to eat and you can get some rest.” She smiles brightly at him, taking the slate in her hands as he hands it over. As she places the slate over a strange contraption in the room, the thought occurs to him that he doesn't know what it's called. He's seen similar ones before, on the tower's and in the shrines.

“What's that machine called?” He asks, still sniffling as he makes his way towards the contraption and watches it work.

“We call them guidance stones. They're fairly common when dealing with sheikah technology.” Link nods, humming softly. The guidance stone in question is quick to finish its job, offering up a fully restored sheikah slate. Purah picks it up, swiping her finger along it's surface and humming in thought. 

“Yep! It's all here! There are even a few photos from your travels with the princess! Now you have full use of the Hyrule compendium, the camera, and the gallery! Why don't you try it out? Come on, take a picture of me!” The slate is shoved into Link's hands, one of the runes already opened up on it. Though with a bit of struggle, he's able to take a picture of Purah posing. It's a nice picture, her gleeful expression making him smile as he holds the slate up for her to see.

“It's a strange but wonderful rune. I wonder how it is that it creates such life like images...”

“Hopefully, with time, we'll be able to figure that out.” Purah gestures towards herself, “Hylia knows I have more than enough time now. This body is young and full of energy! Albeit a bit too young for my taste.”

“How did that happen, anyway? I, uh...don't suppose that it was intentional, was it?”

“Oh, uhm...we might want to sit down for this one. It's a bit of a long story. How about I make us some tea and we can talk about it?” Purah offers, motioning for Link to sit at a nearby table. Link nods, his stomach begging for some sort of food or drink to relieve its hunger. “Alright! I'll get that started!” The kitchen isn't far off, making it easy for Purah to begin to tell her tale as she works. Her words become background noise as Link stares down at the table, his mind becoming a steady buzz of thoughts. 

Who on earth could Revali have been?

\--

Day eight

I've finally met Purah, just as I was supposed to. I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't a young girl. Once again I have no recollection of those who once knew me. It makes my head hurt, thinking about my past, especially when I have to see the sadness fill the eyes of those who I used to call friends. She told me of my love, Revali. I was  informed that he was a fellow champion. I must have known him well, for Purah seemed rather despondent when I told her I didn't remember him. Hearing about him broke something inside of me. Purah told me I loved him more than anyone in the world...It feels cruel of me to have forgotten him. His name feels foreign on my tongue, even as I whisper it time and time again, searching for familiarity. I know that even when I lay to sleep, I will think of him. Missing someone who you do not remember is a painful feeling. I'm not even sure if I do miss him. How could I?

 

More importantly, (or rather, something that doesn't make me want to tear my hair out) while at Hateno village, I spotted some men tearing down a house near a shrine I'd completed. It was love at first sight, I swear it. I could already picture myself inside, sleeping in a cozy bed with zero worries. It's a beautiful home, and it breaks my heart to see that no one would want it. I made a deal with the head of the Bolson company (Bolson himself) and he agreed to let me have it for three thousand rupees and a few bundles of wood. Can you imagine it? My own home! Soon I will be gathering up all the resources I need. Ganon can wait, I must have plans for a life of my own.

 

To do List:

  * Fix the Sheikah slate (With Purah’s help) and then come back to Lady Impa
  * Gain control of the Divine Beasts
  * Defeat Calamity Ganon



 

  * Learn how to cook (Impa says I liked it)
  * Gather resources for my new house (that isn't quite mine yet)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: doesnt mention revali for like 7 chapters  
> me this chapter: SLAPS YOU IN THE FACE WITH ALL OF THIS
> 
> anyway i hope u enjoyed this :)


	24. Vah Ruta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS I HIT A WRITERS BLOCK AND COULD NOT FOR THE LIFE OF ME FINISH THIS

“How can we be sure that this will help me regain my memories?” Link’s eyes scan the sheikah slate, analyzing the images on the screen. They all seem to be taken by the same person, all having a similar style.  Not only that, but they’re all truly breathtaking. 

 “It is almost certain that you were with her when these were taken. You were her appointed knight after all.” Impa pauses, seeming to lose herself in thought for a moment, “Perhaps if we are correct about

this, there is a possibility that you will recall those moments with the princess. Do you wish to do such a thing? To recall that that has been lost to you?” There’s hesitation in her voice as she continues, her calculating stare boring into him. It’s difficult not to squirm under that gaze, especially when he finds himself unable to answer. It’s such a simple question, one that only requires a yes or a no, but even still he lingers on the thought for far too long. 

“Of course,” He speaks up after a moment, voice faltering. If Impa notices his hesitance, she doesn’t show it. She instead clears her throat, reaching behind herself to retrieve a narrow box. 

“Do not forget your priorities, hero. As important as those memories of yours are, you must remember that our time is limited. I am assuming that you will be leaving for the first divine beast shortly.” The thin box is pushed into Link’s hands as she speaks. “Before that, I would like you to have this. It is an important tunic, a symbol of the special bond that you had with the champions. I feel that it is important that you have it, even if you do not remember your past.” 

“I can’t--”

“You can, and you will. I trust that you will take very good care of it, boy.” Link looks down at the box in his hands, fingers twitching with the urge to open it. Instead his gaze flicks to Impa, who looks back at him sternly. The tips of his ears feel hot as he averts his gaze. He feels as if this is not the first time that Impa has intimidated him in such a way. 

 

“I will, thank you. I should...I should go. Thank you very much for the tunic,” A tight lipped smile adorns his features as he gives a half hearted wave. 

“Take good care of yourself, Link”

Link takes note of the fact that he will not allow himself to open up the box. 

\--

As always, Kakariko village is calm this afternoon. It’s relatively sunny, the chirp of the birds nesting in the nearby trees making Link smile. It’s so strange to imagine that once upon a time, this land was anything but the natural beauty that it is today. Of course, its much more complicated than that. It isn’t that the world wasn’t as stunning as it is now, simply that it was stunning in a different way. Thinking back to all of the ruins that Link has seen thus far makes him wonder just how lively Hyrule was before, and just how many of the initial structures had rotted away completely. As he goes about his last minute shopping, he thinks about all of this, even going as far as to wonder where his previous home had been. It would make sense for him to have lived in the castle, but to him, that just isn’t home. Not anymore, anyway. It was surely a comforting place for him some time ago, but it all ties in with his destiny. He does not want to know about his past as a knight, but as a man, as a young boy. Perhaps that means not remembering his lost love, but the more that he thinks about it, the more appealing that sounds. No matter what happens, no matter what he remembers, Revali is gone and there is nothing that he can do about it. What is the point of remembering what will only wield pain? 

The soft murmur of customers in the local shop turns into the sizzling of veggies and meat in a cooking pot as he begins to prepare the nights meal.  What could he have been like anyway? Link hasn’t seen any race that isn’t a hylian or a sheikah thus far, and is utterly clueless to what he could even  _ look  _ like, much less his personality. Either way, he’d already settled on forgetting about it anyway. Sighing to himself, he stares into the sizzling pot before him. The smell that wafts off of the dish is enough to make his mouth water. 

His hearty meal has him more than ready for bed, though a quick sniff at himself tells him that he need a bath. He takes the opportunity to disrobe at the inn’s bath house, sighing in relief when he sees that he is the only one there. The washcloth that he’d recently purchased is soft against his skin, the soap’s bubbles cleansing his sweat drenched skin. The dirt from his travels washes away with only a few scrubs, leaving clean skin in its wake. Somehow, he’s able to keep all of the thoughts out of his head, instead basking in the warmth of the water running down his body. Once he dries off, he’s quick to pull on his clothing and prepare his wares for tomorrow’s trip, knowing very well that he won’t want to do it in the morning. A warm bed and a full stomach is enough to lull him to sleep quickly, something that he is subconsiously grateful for.

When the sun rises he feels refreshed, a good nights rest having been what he’d needed. After packing up his things, he leaves the inn, stopping to pick a few apples before making his way over to his lovely steed. Dalia stands proud as ever, almost appearing to perk up as Link arrives. He smiles softly at her, offering an apple with one hand, and taking a bite out of the one in the other. With a small nudge to his cheek, Dalia takes the treat, seeming much happier than before. 

“We have quite a bit to go, don’t we?” Link murmurs, laughing softly when Dalia almost seems to nod in agreement.

\--

Link’s journey to the zora’s domain is all but pleasant. Between battling with lizalfos in the disgusting muck of Lanayru’s wetlands and dodging shock arrows on the path to the domain, there is only one pleasant thing: prince Sidon. Now, the thing about prince Sidon is that he is unlike any other being that Link has ever seen. He wonders, for a moment, if all zora are this handsome. For a just a second, he feels guilty for thinking such a thing, but he reminds himself of his own distain towards his past. He allows himself the occasional rake of his eyes over Sidon’s form, reminding himself over and over again of his new freedom. There is no need for him to be tethered to his past, especially when it has caused him so much trouble. Other than Sidon, there is nothing more of interest to be found on his way to the zora’s domain. Of course, he’s greeted with a mostly warm welcome (according to the elders, its his fault that Mipha died, another point to his past self for leaving him such a mess to clean up) and a brief explination on what’s been going on with Vah Ruta as of late. Its during the discussion of whether or not he is worthy for the task that he gazes upon a statue in the middle of the domain. The zora pictured is slender and graceful, holding a trident in her delicate hands. There’s something familiar about that figure, something that makes Link’s heart ache. In a moment of recollection, Link sees that young woman sat next to him, her hands clasped on her lap. Her voice is soft as silk as she speaks to him, promising him protection during the calamity. In this moment he can see her true coloration, a cheerful red that would make anyone smile. Her gentle demenor is enough to fill his chest with a familiar warmth. He knows that woman, and he knows her well. 

Her name must be Mipha. 

“I-- I remember her--I--” Link finds himself gasping out as he collapses to his knees. Shaking arms are hardly enough to support his weight, especially with the dampness of his tears dripping onto the smooth floor. 

“Do you  _ really _ expect me to believe such a thing? It’s awfully convienient for you to recall her in such a moment--”

“Do you  _ really  _  think that I would go this far to prove you wrong?” 

“Muzu...I think that you should trust in him...He is shaking like a leaf!” Strong arms envelope Link’s trembling body, the comfort not nearly enough to put an end to his distress. He’s filled with an indescribable emotion, one that he doesn’t ever remember feeling before. The recollection doesn’t tell him much, but it does fill him with enough familiarity to chill him to the core. 

“My prince, its--Its alright, don’t worry about me. I...just haven’t had the displeasure of recalling anything from my past. Its proven to be quite jarring.” Sidon helps him to his feet, rushing to support him when his knees threaten to buckle under him once more. “Its okay, I’m okay,” Link sighs softly, the statue’s gaze feeling like it bores into him. 

He wants nothing more than to lay down and sleep forever. 

\--

Day Ten

Has it really only been ten days? I feel like I’ve been awake for an eternity. Every  moment that passes feels like a punishment. I feel angry at my past self, angry at my destiny. I didn’t do anything to deserve this. I don’t understand why I must sacrifice my happiness to save the rest of Hyrule. I don’t want the world to end, but I don’t want to be the one to save it, either. Zelda, I do hope that you know what you’re doing up there, because at this rate, I won’t be going up against ganon for a long time. 

\--

There is no telling how long I have been alone, my dear Zelda. Even after all of these years I can feel you fighting, I can feel that presence of yours, strong and ever at war with that fiend. I do wish that I could have seen you one last time before losing my life, but I am ever grateful that I was able to recieve those very last moments at the Lanayru West Gate with you. I will never forget that radient smile of yours, princess, but I do wish that I would have gotten to see it more often. You’ve always been somewhat of a sad soul, haven’t you? I remember the day that I met you, Zelda. It was only a year before the calamity...only a year before my death. I can recall the forlorn look in those gorgeous eyes of yours as you asked me to pilot Ruta for you...Since I saw you that day, I could see that you were someone special, and certainly not because of your royal status. 

Even after all of these years, I still think of you, and even have the nerve to wonder if my love is the reason that you are still fighting after all of this time. It is such a selfish thought to have, don’t you think? Even though I have such selfish thoughts, I still find myself wishing for some sort of miracle that will allow me to see you once more. I love you beyond words, princess, and I know that you can do this.

\--

Vah Ruta, apparently, is not very fond of having visitors. That much is obvious as blocks of ice are hurled at Link and Sidon, nearly hitting them the first few times. It’s fairly easy to get a rhythm going after a few moments, each block of ice bursting into small crystals with the help of the sheikah slate’s cryonis feature.  The first time that Link does it, he looks down to see the astonished look in Sidon’s eye. That much is enough to motivate him into moving forwards. With each flurry of arrowas towards Ruta, it grows weaker and weaker, eventually allowing Link to climb inside. With a last goodbye to Sidon, he’s off. Mipha’s voice is jarring to hear at first, but he finds that its much easier to force himself to get used to it than it is to suffer because of it. He’s able to get to the five terminals with ease, the sixth posing the biggest problem. The battle is long, and difficult, but somehow, Link manages to get through it. Pride fills his chest as he activates the final terminal. He is one step closer to going home. As he turns to leave the beast, he’s stopped by a vaguely familiar voice.

“Link…” A cool hand presses against his shoulder, urging him to look back. Sure enough, Mipha stands in front of him. There are tears in her eyes, tears that Link wishes that he could shed as well. “I thought that I would never be free of this wretched place, and that I would never see you or the rest of the champions ever again. I’m so happy that I was wrong.”    
  
“You’re...You’re Mipha…” Trembling words accompany shaky hands as he pulls her close, feeling her cold body against his. “I’m sorry I...I hardly remember you. I do know that I... _ he  _  would have wanted this.”   
  
“Do not worry, I understand. It has been a very long time. I thought for sure that you were gone for good, just like the rest of us. I cannot express how glad I am to see you here,” 

“You don’t understand, not really,” Link smiles at her as he pulls back, his expression solemn. There must have been a time when all he did was smile. He wonders to himself, how long ago was that? “All of my memories--All of  _ his _  memories...They’re gone.”

“You are still the same at heart,” She takes his hands into hers, looking deep into his eyes, “You will always be Hyrule’s hero…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anywayyyy that was extra long huh *eyebrow wiggle* just a bit of a thank you for waiting so long for me to update. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and that you'll be sticking around!


	25. Diary Entries (Off to Rudania)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh some of you probably don't like sidlink but unfortunately my link doesn't know how to cope so *shrugs* brief and non descriptive, as this is a chapter for diary entries and also he doesnt like him romantically because hes a confused litte fucker and also they just met so like. u know how it be. 
> 
> I'll be doing chapters like this (alternating with divine beast/champion chapters which will be written normally) just to speed things up. I'm currently interested in other things, which is unfortunate as I'm nearing the biggest conflict in the story. I will do my best to finish this despite my changing interests, but I will say that updates may be a bit slow.  
> Being honest though, and I feel like I should be to my loyal readers, its going to take a lot more support for me to be able to finish this fic. So if you really like it and want me to continue, I'd really appreciate comments and maybe even recommendations to other friends of yours! I'm very proud of what I've done with this fic thus far and it would be a shame to let it go to waste like my previous big fic. 
> 
> As always, very glad to have you reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Day 14

I can’t express how tired I am, both emotionally and physically. All of this has taken quite a toll on me, especially with all of this memory stuff. I can only now muster up the courage to write all of this down.

 Mipha was...a kind soul. I could tell that just by looking at her. It’s really a shame that I can’t remember her, because I know that I would have been very happy to see her. From what I saw, I can tell that we were very important to each other. 

I...did unspeakable things with her brother, Sidon. I know that this is no way to cope, but it seems as if the only way for me to do so is to engage in these sorts of relations...First Arthur, and now him…

 I made it clear from the beginning that I have no interest in a romantic relationship, and it made me happy to see that Sidon didn’t mind at all. Even if I had such an interest, Sidon would be much too good for me. I can see in his eyes that he is one of the most caring souls in hyrule. Whoever comes to be loved by him will be incredibly lucky.  I must move on to the next divine beast, that is, the closest one. I can’t help but feel hesitant, however, knowing that I will come to see Revali at one point or another almost makes me feel guilty. 

Guilt. It seems that I’ve been living with a lot of that these days. I felt dirty after what happened with Sidon, and truthfully, I still do. It’s not that I’m ashamed of being attracted to men (I’ve forced myself to come to terms with that. There really is no point in being distressed about it), rather that I feel filthy for partaking in such activities simply because I can’t come up with some other way to manage my emotions. When I finally meet Revali, I don’t think I will be able to look at him in the eye. He cannot know of these things. Even if I truly don’t remember him, I don’t want to hurt him. I know that the simple fact that I don’t recall our times together will be painful and I can’t imagine what it would feel to know that I’ve been doing these things. What you don’t know can’t hurt you.

How I wish he didn’t know me. 

 

Day 15

I think that my time in the domain (and my time wandering in the area around the domain) has been well spent. I made some sort of attempt at speaking to those who knew me in the past, not for myself, but for them. I’ve found that its rather painful, seeing the hope in the eyes of those who knew me shatter. I think that the very least I can do for them, the very least I can do for my past self, is to speak. 

Other than that emotionally draining task, I spent my time running errands as well. I’ve come to find that doing so earns me a rather nice amount of rupees. I spent a fair amount of time mining the luminous stone deposits surrounding the domain, as well. I nearly have enough to buy that house of mine…

Moving on to another topic: I will be leaving the domain shortly. I have already said my goodbyes, and merely have to finish packing up my things once more. It may be a few days before I write again. I think that I will at the very least wait until I arrive at the stable closest to Rudania before doing so. 

 

Day 16

Goron city is so close, yet so dreadfully far away. I can feel the heat coming from death mountain, even as I stand at the very bottom. The stable here is cozy, far too much so, in fact. I’d rather be sitting in my rickety old home (the one that isn’t quite mine yet). My skin feels sticky with sweat, and it makes the dirt cling to my skin far too easily. 

 In a rather insulting manner (the woman treated me like an idiot when I told her I didn’t know I needed the elixirs) I was recommended fireproof elixirs for my journey to the city. The woman who did so was at the very least kind enough to sell me a few. I’m sure that these will last long enough for me to retrieve ingredients to make my own. Even better: perhaps I will be able to scrape up enough money to buy one of those fireproof suits I’ve been told they sell there. It’ll definitely set me back a few rupees when it comes to paying for my home, but I’d rather be set back then be burnt to a crisp. It was dark when I arrived tonight, and after a rushed dinner and a quick wash up in the inn’s bath house, I sat down to write. I’ll sleep once I’ve written down all of my thoughts. 

I’ve been familiarized with a tribe known as the yiga, as they seem to have a thing for attacking me when I least expect it. Even though I’ve advanced quite a bit in my journey (or maybe not that much) I still don’t have the greatest weapons. They were the hardest to fend off the first few times (I was attacked a few separate times before arriving to Kakariko village, and once or twice while traveling to Hateno), but I think I’ve gotten some sort of rhythm going. I now know just when and where to hit them, whether with an arrow or some other weapon. Luckily for me, they happen to leave plenty of rupees behind when they flee. In some way, I feel like the universe rewarding me for putting up with them. 

 

Day 18  
I have been in Goron city for one day, and I have to say that the sticky feeling has not left my body. There is nowhere to bathe here, for the water evaporates in an instant. The elixirs I was provided with might protect me, but they don’t seem to be able to stop all of the heat coming through. That, and I have to choke down the disgusting concoction every ten minutes or so. I’m able to make my own now.    
I’ll talk to the chief tomorrow morning. For now I think I’ll rest. I heard the goron massage was good…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt proofread and im not dead i swear

The coolest place in Goron City thus far is the local inn. Though the warmth is still suffocating, it’s almost cool enough for Link to completely relax. The only thing preventing him from doing so is his mind—that, and his disgustingly slick skin. He tosses and turns upon the stone bed he was provided with, his muscles loose from the harsh treatment he’d gotten during the Goron massage he’d spent extra for. Though initially painful, his once aching body is now devoid of tension, and the only thing left to calm is his nerves. The painter from Kakariko, Pikango, is staying there as well, though he seems to opt for sleeping with his back propped against the wall. Link’s eyes scan his resting features before fixating on the ceiling.

He’d had a chat with Pikango that evening, one that left him wondering what he should do. He’d been in this region before with Zelda, and had nothing but a picture to show for it. Pikango had pointed him towards where the location could possibly be, and Link had jotted it down in his journal as if he’d really wanted to know.

He really didn’t want to know. There’s still a part of him that is so desperate to forget what he’d been told, a part of him that wishes to live a simple life in his simple house that isn’t quite his just yet. There’s a dull ache inside of him as he stares up at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling with each slow breath. The colors on the rocky ceiling begin to blur, and he wonders for a brief moment, if he’s crying. His own shuddering breath answers his question for him, but he lifts his hand to his wet cheek anyway. It’s funny how the elixir protects even the liquids secreted from his skin, he thinks as the tears slide down his cheek. When he falls asleep he dreams of soft blue grey feathers and brilliant green eyes. There is guilt settled in his stomach when he wakes up, and it doesn’t let up until he’s had a heaping breakfast of eggs and cooked meat. Even then, he still feels a dull ache in his chest. Pushing that feeling down (as always), he gets himself cleaned up and makes his way towards where he’d been told the chief resides. Said chief is an older goron, possibly the oldest one in town. He groans softly as he rolls his shoulders back, an audible crack resounding as he does so.

“Where in Hylia’s name is that boy?!” The chief mutters to himself, seemingly not noticing as Link arrives.

“Boy?” Link pipes up, finally winning over the chief’s attention.

“Yunobo! He’s been gone for ages. How am I supposed to calm Rudania if he can’t even get me my damn meds?” The low grumble of the chief’s voice is rather intimidating, and Link can’t even imagine what it must be like when he’s  _ really _ angry.

“You want to calm Rudania?”

“Nobody else is going to do it.”

“I will.” The words pass his lips easily, and for a moment, Link believes that he’s doing it on his own will, rather than because he’d been told to. It’s certainly not that he doesn’t want anyone else to have to lay eyes on Ganon ever again. It could never be such a thing. For all he cares, the chief can go take care of it himself.

The thought sounds fake even to him.

“You better get Yunobo first. He’s the most important goron here. Boy’s got Daruk’s blood flowing through him. Mighty champion, they say.” Link blinks once. Then twice. Champion Daruk…The words sound familiar together, but still jarringly unfamiliar as well.

“The champion Daruk? As in, The Champions?” The chief chortles at Link’s confusion, eyes lighting up as he points up at one of the surrounding cliffs.

“He’s carved right into that cliff. He was the Goron champion long, long ago. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of him!”

The words fade into background noise as Link’s eyes scan the carved cliffside, the smiling goron looking down at him. 

Daruk is a mountain of a man, scruffy facial hair white and a strange mix of kempt and unkempt. Link recalls the way that he would often hit him on the back and send him forwards. He remembers the cheerful tones of his voice, gruff and always full of so much emotion. There’s something fatherly about him, something that makes Link feel safe. His shaking knees nearly give under him, tears collecting in his eyes. The feeling isn’t quite as dreadful as the first time that it happened, but still jarring nonetheless. Link swallows thickly, running his hands down his face and taking a deep breath. 

“Where’s Yunobo?” 

\--

“On my signal, start moving. I can take of the guardians, I just need  _ you _ to be careful.” Truthfully, Link isn’t all too confident of his ability to rid death mountain of the guardians, but what he is confident in, is his timing. 

“Got it! I’ll make sure to pay attention!” Yunobo gives Link a thumbs up, smile bright. Link’s chest feels warm. He’s glad that Yunobo will be helping him with Rudania.

\--

The fiery pit beneath him is threatening, the heat pouring off of it in thick, suffocating waves. Link glances over at Yunobo, receiving a shy smile in return. Link takes a moment to gaze over Yunobo’s features, noting the similarity in his and Daruk’s features. He smiles back, eyes flicking over to the bubbling lava awaiting him before waving and taking a leap of faith. 

For a moment, he feels like he’s flying. For just a moment, he swears that he can hear the flapping of wings, accompanied by soft laughter. Just for a moment. 

He nearly forgets to open up the paraglider. 

\--

“So you did it, little guy!” Daruk’s voice booms out, the sound of his footsteps making Link turn. His shoulder aches, and his face feels far too hot, but other than that, the fight seems to have gone well. 

“Daruk,” Link breathes out, stepping towards the champion. “I wish I remembered you,” 

“It’s been a hundred years...I’m not surprised that you don’t remember much about your past,” There’s a smile on Daruk’s face despite the news, and Link appreciates that. When he holds out his arms, Link can’t help but collapse into them, Daruk’s now cool body feeling comforting against the strong volcanic heat surrounding them. 

“He would’ve wanted this,” Link murmurs, making Daruk sigh. 

_ “You _ would’ve wanted this.” 

_ “I  _ would’ve wanted this,” He corrects himself, straightening up and smiling softly at Daruk. “I remember so little of all of you…” 

“That’s okay, kiddo. Revali will be happy to see you.” 

“I don’t think so, but that’s okay.”

\--

“Zelda? Are you there?” The shrine under him is cool to the touch, even in Goron city’s heat. Link’s voice rings out softly into the night. Why he’s doing this, he doesn’t know, but he feels as if he has to. Running from his past, its gotten tiring. He wants to be able to bring Revali joy. It’s the least that he can give him after forgetting every single moment between them. “Please, Zelda,” his voice shakes slightly as he speaks up again, brushing away strands of hair sticking to his face. “I need your help,” 

**_Link...It has been a long time since we have spoken…_ **

“Can you tell me about Revali?” Hushed words seem to fade into the air, but Zelda seems to hear him anyway. 

**_Well, he was a Rito, for starters._ **

“I keep hearing about those, but I have no idea what they are,” 

**_Certainly you’ve seen a bird before...Rito are humanoid avians. Very beautiful beings…_ **

“What was he like…?”

A smile seems to work its way into Zelda’s voice as she speaks, though Link isn’t too sure how he can tell. 

**_He was such a stubborn man…_ ** She speaks fondly, likely remembering him as she does so,  **_He was always picking fights with people, though they were never physical. Just bickering, really. You didn’t get along at first, but slowly and surely, you both fell for each other._ **

“Strange to think that I could have forgotten someone so important to me,” Link murmurs under his breath, eyes scanning over the flickering flames illuminating the city below. The air blowing past him is hot and uncomfortable, and he can’t help but wonder if that is the only source of his discomfort. “Lots of things are strange now,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> massive L for link amirite folks

**Author's Note:**

> (Tumblr: miguelleonardo)


End file.
